The Curse and How to Break It
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: Kyo went training for a year, leaving Tohru with the crazy Sohma family. Now hes back and acting like nothings changed. But tohrus realised some things and so has Kyo. Crazy plot twists and unexpected oddities. 10 to 20 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! im back with a new story! This time around, Its Fruits Basket! Yes, Fruits Basket! The plot basically goes like this: 

Kyo Left exactly one year ago to train, leaving eveyone who cared about him behind. Now, On the day he left a year later, hes back and boy things have changed! Aside from Tohru becoming more of a woman and taking a little less responsibility than she had posed on herself before, Momiji-san has moved into Shii-chans house for good! Speaking of Shigure, Hes all "Wrapped up" in his work as he and his Editor are the latest 'item', even though she isnt a remote member of the Sohma family! Yuki is still here though. Bleh.  
Anyways, Later on, Things heat up when Kyo finally realises his feelings for Tohru and sends Yuki packing. Oh yea! Shii-Chan has a lovely surprise too! Involving white gowns and large cakes. mmmm caaakkkeeee. Yes. So stick around for a bunch of craazy Sohma family dilemas and... knowing me( and you do...) there will be mush. Gotta have the mush. But... between whoo? Well... who knows, i love me some plot twists after all! So i hope you enjoy reading this and i promise its gonna be good. I would post crap. Its just not me. Anyways, if you have any questions, comments or specific Characters from this series youd like to see make a cameo or permanent role, feel free to contact. Also, please Review! i love them and i love when ppl like what i write. It makes me happy. :D Till then!

Kirralle Attack my nimble gnomes of justice!

The Curse and how to break it.

By: Kirralle( of course!)

Disclaimer: Yup, its the ever present disclaimer. Ok here we go, I do not own any of the characters or anything affiliated with Fruits Basket. However, all plots, plot twists, and Dialogue are mine! Hehe...

Chaper one: Homecoming

Tohru sighed as the winds blew through her hair & rustled the trees, making the Sakura petals fly

around the streets like mini tornadoes. She laid down & stared at the single cloud in the sky for a

few. She got back up and walked up higher to get a better veiw. No sooner had she begun to think

he wasnt coming, Tohru saw a patch of bright orange hair walking to the house. She gasped and

squealed as she turned aound and ran down the stairs, making papers flutter down as she rushed

past Shigures room

"Woah, rushing much?" Shigur

e asked looking up from his computer.

"HES HOME!" Tohru called back excidedly. She rushed down another hallway and flung open the

front door just as Kyo was making his way there. She leaned against the doorframe and grinned

widely.

"Ah! Your home!" She yelled, jumping up and down as Kyo grinned as rushed up to her. Not

caring weather he'd transform or not, he wrapped her in his arms and mumbled "i told you id keep

my promise" just as he transformed into his cat form. Tohru picked him up and hugged him again.

" I'm glad your alright." She said with relief. She set Kyo down and turned around as he transformed

back to normal. Poking her shoulder when it was ok too look, Kyo grinned and took his bag up

from the ground. Tohru smiled as he followed her into the house.

" So, how've things been? Yuki still here?" Kyo asked, adding a tone of of disgust in when he said

yukis name.

"Fine, a bit quiet. Yes, Yuki-chan is still here and you have a lot of catching up to do. You missed a

few...things..." She said, slowing her words as they passed Shigure and his editor, Kissing. "A few

things like that?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Yup..like that." Tohru said scratching her head. Kyo scoffed as he walked past the room and up

the stairs. He turned into his room and dropped his stuff on the floor. He began doing a quick

inspection of his room, nodding in approval.

"whys the door open to the roof?" he siad walking over to it.

"Ah.. um.. sorry. I was up there looking for you" tohru said as she followed him up the stairs. Kyo

laughed as he sat down. "How long were you up here?" He said referring to the pillow and blanket

he noticed.

"O-only last night... and this morning. I didnt want to miss you anymore, so i waited" Tohru said

sadly as she sat enxt to him. "Your not mad... are you?" She asked looking at him.

"Why would i be mad? As long as its not that damn Yuki up here. I dont mind you up here. "He

said calmly. Kyo looked at her staring at the sky and smiled. "so how were the mountains?" Tohru

asked, breaking the silence. "Quiet, it was pretty awesome... but i dont think ill do it again." Kyo

said indefinately "How come"

"Every other time i went, all i was leaving was annoyances and jackasses who just pissed me off.

Like Yuki and Kagura and crappy food. Indescribable messes from kagura and the editors

rampages through the house. Now that your here, theres some things i can look forward to." Kyo

siad looking at her oddly.

"You missed me?" Tohru asked surprised.

"I always thought i was just another annoyance to you..." she said. "Whered you get that hald assed

idea? your such a moron sometimes" Kyo said sarastically. Tohru grinned and sighed. "Well in any

case, your home."Tohru said leaning back on the roof. Kyo laid next to her and watched the clouds

move across the sky for a while. He couldnt remember the last time him an her did this without yuki. It felt good. He glanced over at Tohru and saw that she was sleeping. It was definately good to be

home.

Kyo woke up the next morning on the roof. "i fell asleep?" He groaned. He got up and stretched,

overlooking everything from the mailbox to the pile of rubble where Tohrus tent used to be. He

walked downstairs and wandered into the kitchen where Tohru was making breakfast, Yuki and

Shigure were drinking tea, and Momiji, who moved in last month, was sacrfing some bacon.

"mornin'!" Tohru and Shigure said in unison. Momiji looked up from his plate and beamed.

"Kyo-kun! Your Back!" he said, getting up and hugging him. Kyo put his and on Momijis hand and

shoved him off. "yup" he said as he sat down at the table. Yuki looked up from his book and sighed

rather loudly.

"What. Ya got a problem?" He said, refraining from saying 'damn rat.

"i have many problems. Just none i want to share with some filthy cat. You smell, Havent you

showered?" Yuki said snootily.

"Listen ya damn rat, why dont you just just your damn mouth! I havent been back for a whole day

and im already wanting to kill you!" Kyo yelled, causing the usual ruckus. Tohru smiled as she put a

few plates down and headed for the door. "Hey!" Kyo yelled, causing her to stop "Yea?"She said

tightening her apron.

"Sit. Eat"

"But"

"Just eat!" Kyo said angrily as Tohru sat down, tucking her apron under her legs. Shigure passed

her a plate and some chopsticks and smiled. "Well this is a change miss Tohru, you havent eaten

with us since Kyo left!" he said happily, Causing Kyo to look at her momentarily. Tohru nodded as

she began to eat. Though she was distractd by Kyos bracelet. Causing her to remember the day he

left all too well.

-FLASHBACK!-

_"But Kyo, you dont have to go... do you?" Tohru said sadly "I do. I'm tired of being weak _

_and im __tired of wearing this damn bracelet. Maybe if i get strong enough, ill be able to _

_control when i __change and dont s__o i wont have to wear it and so i dont scare you anymore _

_when it comes off." he __said soflty, adjusting the bag on his back. Tohrus eyes watered up as _

_he began to turn around._

_"Wait!" She yelled out, making Kyo turn around with a distraught face. "When are you _

_gonna be __back?" She asked, crying now._

_"Ill be back...next year. same time and day__. Ok?" he asked._

_"Promise?" She asked back "Yea.. i promise. See ya." he said leaving quickly to avoid seeing _

_Tohru __cry again._

END FLASHBACK! "Youuu alright miss Tohru?" Yuki asked, snapping her out of her

daze. She looked up and shoved some bacon in her mouth, to avoid conversation and nearly

choked trying to stuff it all down. Shigure and Momiji laughed while Yuki snickered and Kyo shook

his head coughing because he choked laughing. After breakfast was over, Yuki went out for a while

and Kyo went upstairs. After Tohrus chores were done, she went up to her room and was just

about to listen to a CD when the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs and pulled out a mat just

before she opened the door. Kagura stood there in a bright pink sirt and brown khaki capris. She

barged right past Tohru without so much as a hello and went in search of Kyo. This happened every

week since he left, Tohru was used to it by now. "Hes here isnt he? Look, there are 5 bowls instead

of 4...wheres my Kyo?" She asked impatiently, walking over to Tohru and shoving her finger on her

nose. "Uhh... Shii-chans...editor..ate with us. Kyos not here." Tohru said, keeping her promise to

Kyo that shed lie to Kagura when asked about him.

"Uhhhh huh. And im the Dali Lama. Dont lie to me Tohru Honda! Kyo-Kun is MINE!" She yelled

angrily. Over the year, Kagura had grown pushy and rude. She didnt like Tohru anymore because

she thought she was brainwashing him or something like that. But the feeling was mututal. Tohru had

gotten tired of Kagura and her odd quarks, But being Tohru, she never said anything.

"You probably have him locked up in a closet like a psycho or something. IM COMING KYO

BABY!" Kagura said stoming up the stairs and slamming things around in anger. Tohru rolled her

eyes and looked out the door to see Kyo jump down from the roof and come for the door. "shes

here isnt she?" He growled as he heard footsteps upstairs and a rather loud "kyooooooo?

kyooooooooooo..." "Yup. But i told her you werent here. She didnt believe me." Tohru said

apoligetically.  
"You gonna face her now or later?" Tohru asked "EEehhhh.. now i suppose" He said as Kagura

came thudding down the stairs. She gasped and squealed when she saw Kyo by the door.

"KYOOO!" She said charging at him. His eyes widened as he slammed the front door in her face.

She growled and shoved her hand through the door and pulled him through, breaking yet another

door. "Gaa! Will ya get off of me you freakin ass!" Kyo said, pulling at his shirt collar, which was

gradually choking him. "Kyo i missed you sooo much! You left and didnt tell me! I was worried

TOHRU scared you or something! Oh but dont worry, ive got you now!" Kagura said,

affectionately petting his head. Kyo looked up at Tohru, who was staring at Kagura angrily,

problably thinking Kyo wouldnt notice. "I dont want you to have me you sadistic freak! Go awayy!"

Kyo whelped, squirming out of his shirt. He hopped up from the ground and panted as Kagura

stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"But Kyo, were gonna be together, its the only way we can get married. Were related..." She said

sadly.

"Ok,ewww..no, i dont like you, love you whatever. I never have, i never will. So get it through your

head will you!" He said, snatching his shirt from her. Kagura whimpered.

"But...Kyo... its the only way! I love you more than anyone ever can! Its the only way we both will

be happy!" Kagura smiled, spreading her arms out towards him. Kyo turned around and looked at

Tohru. "I think you know the way out, Kagura. Ive told you a million times, i dont, wont , and

NEVER will..love you. Leave" He said, hearing Kagura whimper and sniff. "Kay." She said as she

began to bawl and ran out the door. Kyo sighed and watched her run. "You really had to do that? I

mean, i hate the gir--- i mean i hate to see her like that." Tohru said, catching herself from falling into

a big truth spilling shpeel.

"She needs to get it through her thick, stubborn head." Kyo said walking into the kitchen. Tohru

smiled secretly and followed him

* * *

Yaaayyy first chappie! I was gonna put this up after an Angels Requiem was over, but i couldnt wait! Hope you like and REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deception of the head Sohma '

Kagura stormed out of the Sohma house in rage. "I Cant BELIEVE him! I give him my heart and

soul! And he shuts me down every time! Well, well see how much he loves me after i tell

Akito...that...that hes going out with Tohru... he'll be soo PO'd that he'll have to get that little miss

bright and shiny out of here and make her forget. EVERYTHING. Kyos mine..hes mine...mine..."

Kagura said to herself. She glared enviously at every couple she passed and stomped up to her

room, pushing past Hiro and Kisa as she slammed the door in the main Sohma house. Kagura

flopped down on her bed and screamed in to her pillow. She was tired of waiting for Kyo to finally

come to his senses about her. She was going to get her revenge on Tohru and when its all said and

done, Tohru will be so far gone, Kyo wont have any choice but to come to her. She sat up and

stared at the wall for a while before getting up and fixing her hair. She grinned at herself in the mirror

before opening the door and walking downstairs.

Kagura walked into the main hall and outside. She walked briskly to Akitos house and managed to

make her way past Hatori quick enough to make it into Akitos room without questioning.

"Um-umm--Ak-Akito?" Kagura said warily. She knew Akito all to well to just march up there and

strike up a conversation. Akito stood up and turned to face Kagura, who was waiting by the door.

"Ah.. Well, look whos here. I havent seen you in a long while. What can i do for you?" Akito said, a

bit calm. Kagura smile and stepped in to the light.

"Can i come closer? I need to tell you some things." Kagura asked politely.

"Yes. You really dont need to ask, you know." Akito said, sitting in a large poofy red chair.

"Um. well first off, Your looking REALLY well, Aki... Im glad" Kagura said smiling "Really? Hmm..

ill have to inform Hatori his crummy medicines are working for once. Now then. What are these

'things' you have to tell me?" Akito asked, in a skeptical tone.

"Well, ive just been to Shigures house... Did you know he and his editor were going out"

"Yes. Hes already asked for permission. I agreed for the time being, im in a generous mood lately."

akito relplied.

"Yes... but did you know about... Kyo and that Honda girl?" Kagura asked curiously, masking her

lie well. Akito jumped up from his chair and growled.

"No... i dont believe i do. Why dont you tell me. come sit down.

**Shigures house( 2 days later)**

Tohru grabbed her Jacket and walked outside. She began to walk down the driveway but was

stopped by Kyo, who was walking after her.

"Shigures making me help you shop today." Kyo said angrily. Tohru nodded and fell back a few

steps to walk next to Kyo. He glanced down at her and shook his head a little bit. "Whats for

dinner?" He asked loudly to get her attention.

"I dunno yet... whatdoya think people want?" She asked looking up at him curiously "Anything that

dosent involve leeks." Kyo said, shuddering at the thought. Tohru laughed and nodded, her pigtails

boucing up and down.

"Right, how bout... curry? No leeks at all." She said happily "Currys good. And Rice balls." Kyo

said, adding to the menu. Tohru nodded and wrote down a few more things on her list. "Anything

else?" Tohru asked, pointing her pen to the pad of paper.

"Nope.. Im good. " Kyo said, slowing his pace as he walked down the sidewalk. Tohru slowed

down a bit but soon came to a halt as she glared at someone a few blocks away. "Hey.. Isnt that

Akito?" Tohru asked pointing to a guy wearing all black and waiting by the shop enterance. Kyo

nodded and began to walk in front of her. The last time Tohru and Akito were within touching

distance of eachother, Akito beat her for absoultly no reason. Kyo glared again just to make sure it

was him and nodded. "Just be careful, who knows what he wants this time." he said as they

continued walking. Coming to the store, they got there just in time for Hatori to walk out of the store

with a couple of bags. He Smiled at Tohru and Kyo,but soon let it drop as he remembered the

reason he was with Akito. Kyo stopped in front of Akito and sighed.

"What can i do for you... Akito..." Kyo said sarcastically, holding back from upsetting him any

further. "I hear from a reliable source that you,Kyo, and our very own miss Honda are...how shall i

say it.. Seeing Eachother. You know that you cant date anyone out of relation with us. Its

Forbidden" Akito said, glaring at Tohru "Ok, one.. Where the HELL did you hear that Me an Tohru

were goin out! Cause it aint true. And TWO.. What the hell does it matter if i do "See" someone

from out of the family. Its a hell of a lot better than what we got now." Kyo said, getting right in

Akitos face. "And whats HE doing here?" Kyo asked refering to Hatori who was standing next to

Akito with a dismaying look. "HE" Akito said "Is going to wipe out every memory of you and this

family from Tohrus mind. She knows too much and has gotten too involved to be a person in on our

secret. We cant trust her. even if she is valuble" Akito said, mentioning the last part under his

breath. "To hell he his. Tohru.. Go get your things, ill finish up here." Kyo commanded and handed

her his wallet. Tohru walked past Hatori and nodded as he whispered that he was sorry. Tohru

took all the time she could spare to take in the store, picking through every single item she needed

carefully to find the "Perfect" one for the dinner. Finally when she had nothing left to pick through,

she paid and walked out, where Kyo was still arguing, rather forcively with Akito. Hatori was still

by the door, but he was now sitting on the bench and flipping through a storeside tabloid. "Ah,

Tohru. Im going to be back for you.. in... oh say, 3 days. By then, Hatori will be mentally and

physically prepared for your 'treatment'... along with every Sohma who ever knew you. You will be

completely erased from this family and living in that god forsaken tent of yours. AWAY...from the

Sohma houses. Now then. Kyo, Tohru... Comeon Hatori" He said snatching the tabloid out of his

hand. Hatori rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up and nodded apolegettically to them both. Kyo

and Tohru stood there for a few minutes dumbfounded. Then, silently, Tohru turned around and

walked past Kyo with a few tears in her eyes. Kyo watched her walk away and soon after followed

her. Not much was said untill they got back to the house.

Tohru stood at the Kitchen counter and forcively chopped up a few things to put in the curry.

"Stupid Akito... such a moron... Just outright deciding that everyone i know gets a brain drain.

Moron... 'ooohhh im the head of the familyy...FEAR ME. Rawr...'psshhtt. Dork" Tohru thought as

she left rather larger chunks in the cutting board. Shigure walked into the room and stared at her

with an odd expression.

"Ohh... What did the cutting board ever do to you!" He said sarcastically. Tohru spun around and

waved the knife at him. "dont be so happy Shigure." Tohru said angrily as she went back to her

maiming of the veggies. Shigures eyes grew wide as he dodged bits of carrots that began to fly from

the knife. "What...excatly happened! Tohru?" Shigure said taking the knife from her. She turned

around and allowed Shigure to see that her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with streaks

from past tears. "Akito... for some reason or another that only God knows why... is erasing mine

and every Sohma who ever knew me memories. Akito said that Kyo and i were dating... but we

arent! I swear! And i have know idea why its going to happen." Tohru said, grabbing the knife back

and continuing to chop things. Kyo thudded down the stairs and plopped down on the couch. While

Yuki slightly stomped and too sat down on the couch, not bothering to start something with Kyo.

"Oh.. wow..." Shigure replied sadly. He looked at Tohru and sighed, turning to go back to his

office.

Dinner was a quiet one. Nobody talked much unless it was something like ' can you pass the salt' or

' im going out after this'. But soon the silence was broken by Tohru guzzling down her tea and then

some because she bit a jalapeno peppercorn. She coughed a few times and to the fridge where she

inadvertedly drank straight from the carton, making everyone grin a bit. "uhhgghh...that was

extreeemmeelly hot. " She said, assuring everyone that she was fine now. Kyo nodded and sighed.

But then, growling he stood up and clenched his fists.

"Im gonna beat the crap outta that Akito... Stupid craphead thinkin that getting away with this is

alright. grrrrr" Kyo said flopping back down and shoving all of the curry in his mouth. He mumbled

something but nobody could understand him with a mouthfull of curry. Kyo crossed his arms and

grumbled as he slammed his head on the table and somehow went to sleep. Tohru watched him for

a few seconds with her chopsticks hanging out of her mouth. She shook her head and finished her

food, then went upstairs to her room.

she cranked up her stereo and flopped down on her bed as the music filled her ears.

_"I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything _

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone to show you the way _

_So I took your hand and we figured out _

_That when the time comes I'd take you away"_

Tohru sighed and stared out the window and watched Kyo jump up to the roof and Yuki go to his

"Secret hideout". She rolled on her back and closed her eyes, letting the music imbed itself in her

head.

_"If you want to I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me _

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on _

_Please can you tell me _

_So I can finally see _

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know _

_I'll be there Oh, yeah"_

Tohru began to nod off to sleep as voices from todays argument spun around and mixed with the

words and melodies of the music. She shoved her head under her pillow and screamed as loud as

she could, letting evrything she was angry at be absorbed in to the pokey feathers of the pillow that

she so loved pulling out.

_"If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me _

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone"_

* * *

**­­The Second Day**

Tohru woke up in a pretty good mood, but it soon changed after she recalled the incident from

yesterday. She sighed and walked out her door and downstairs, where the house was empty. She

heard talking in another room and slowly made her way to Shigures room, where Shigure, Kyo,

Yuki, and Hatori were talking.

"Ah... Tohru..good. Your up." Hatori said, his peircing grey eyes locking hers. "Your not here for

the brain wiping are you!" Tohru said crossing her arms and backing up a bit.

"Noo. Not at all. We have to talk to you, we think weve found a way that you dont have to get your

memory erased." Hatori said, sitting back down and smiling at Tohru. She nodded and sat down in

the chair Shigure had pulled up. Tohru began swiviling back and forth as she listened to Hatoris

pitch "You see, Akito is bent on getting your brains washed and is set on Tomorrow being the day

when i erase everyones memories of you. But the thing is, nobody wants to forget you, except for

Kagura. But I Talked to everyone else yesterday and they all agreed on this. When we all gather at

the Sohma main house tomorrow, were going to make it seem like im going to wipe them all clean,

beginning with a breif talk of what im going to do. Or so Akito would think. you see, im just going to

recap our plan. Im going to pretend like i wipe everyones memories clean, but im not at all. After

the "Brain washing" Everyone is going to go to bed and im going to take you and These putzes

home. Youll stay with them, but we'll set up your tent in a vacant area of Sohma land, where youll

go when Akito does a drop in. Meanwhile. Everyone will act like they dont know you when seen

with you around Akito. Or asked about by Akito. The person well have the hardest time with is

Momiji, whos with his Sohma family in Germany right now, am i correct. Ill call them and inform

them of the situation. He will merely say that he knows you from his papas work, that you play with

him sometimes. Otherwise, Life will go on like normal. Nothing drastic changes." Hatori finished and

Tohru stopped spinning "Genius...good. Im glad." Tohru said, looking at everyone nodding in

aggreement with the plan as she spun back and forth. Hatori smiled and nodded. He got up and

waited for everyone to get up with him. They all stood in sequence and shoved hands in pockets

and what not. "Right, so we'll meet at 9:30 in the morning tomorrow. Everyone will say their

'goodbyes' and youll give your respects to Akito. Then well go into the room where im going to

'wipe your minds'. The whole process will take about an hour. Ok?" Hatori said, ending the

conversation. He nodded and showed himself to the door. They stood there in silence for a while

comtemplating what had just happened. Shigure looked over at Tohru, who had a shocked but

gratifying look on her face, and then at Kyo, who was looking at Tohru with an indescribable grin

like thing on his face. Yuki had left, rather indifferent about the matter. "good going Kyo" Shigure

said softly to Kyo as he turned around and left the room. Tohru broke from her indirected gaze and

blinked "Huh? what did he mean by that?" She asked Kyo, just as he was about to leave. He turned

around slowly and put his hands on his head. "well... i kinda... talked Hatori into doing this. He was

going to go thorugh with the brainwashing in the beginning." Kyo said rather quick, so Tohru may

not have caught all of it. "You did! Oh..wow... THANK YOU!" Tohru said leaning her head on his

shoulder, which was the closest she could get without hugging him entirely. He put his hand on her

head and waited for her to move, not bothering to make her leave invoulentarily. "You know? Now,

im gonna do something for you." Tohru said, looking up at Kyo, who was staring at her with a

glazed look.

"huh? No,you really dont have to." He said waving his hands. "But i do! Id feel so bad if i didnt!

Soooo.. Here. If you prommiisseeeeee...uhhh... if you promise never to forget me...no matter what

happens, Ill promise to do my best to break your curse!" Tohru said, shoving a fist in the air with a

punch. Kyo looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked looking at her promisingly.

"YUP! I swear on...on my moms grave! And lemme tell ya, thats the best i got to swear on." She

said sounding exactly like Ryoko. Tohru looked up at him with a questionable look.

"Deal?" She asked imaptiently "uhh... ok, Deal." Kyo said , stretching out his hand to shake. Tohru

took it quickly and shook it twice, but didnt let go. She smiled at him and twirled his bracelet around

before Shigure began to walk into the room and she let go. Looking up from the mail, Shigure asked

what was for dinner, and to remember to put an extra plate at the table for their 'guest'. Tohru went

into the Kitchen and began pulling things out of the refrigerator to put into a stir-fry. She grabbed

some beef and celery along with some white rice, soy sauce, carrots, beans and leeks. Kyo walked

into the kitchen and hissed as he walked up to Tohru and pulled the leeks from the handful of items.

Tohru looked at him and sighed. "ok, no leeks. Sorry!" She said as she dumped the rest of the stuff

on the stove. She began to dice up the meat and vegetables as Kyo sighed and walked up next to

her. He pulled out a cutting board and began to cut up the leeks. Tohru looked at him a bit shocked

and he glanced down at her "But...-" Tohru said, beginning a sentence "Just.. be sure to put a lot of

Soy sauce in this time." Kyo grunted as he held his breaht against the pungent smell of leek. He

coughed a few times and growled when Yuki would make a sly comment, otheriwise the room was

rather silent. That was until a little rabbit decided to open his big mouth.

"WaH! Tohru! you cant forget us! i wont let youuu!" Momiji said, poofing from rabbit to human

rather quickly. He hopped from the garden outside to the window in the kitchen pouting profusely.

"Ah, Momiji, i wondered when youd be back. How was Germany?" Tohru asked, straying as far

from the topic as possible.

"Dont change the subjet Tohru! Akitos making all of us forget! He cant do that!" Momiji said

angrily.

"Obviously Hatori hasnt seen him yet." shigure said walking into the room after hearing the ruckus.

Shigure sat down next to Momiji and sighed. Momiji sat down in a fluster and stared at Kyo.

"Kyoo.. Do something! You cant let her forget us!" Momiji said, trying to keep his small attention

span on the same subject for an extended period of time. Kyo looked at him and then to Shigure

and back to Momiji.

"Shigure will explain. Wont you Shigure?" Kyo said crossing his arms stubbornly. A large hiss filled

the air as Tohru dumped copious ammounts of Soy into the wok. Yuki sighed as he got up and

helped Tohru set the table as Shigure began to state the problem in a nutshell. Commentary was

added in by everyone at some point in the discussion which they tried to avoid by any means. After

the grueling description was all said and done again, Tohru flopped down and passed the bowls and

chopsticks around. She sighed and began eating, closing her ears to the ever persistant coversation

of the mind erasing. Dinner that night was noist and Tohru would much rather listen to the silence

from the other night than now. When the meal was over, Tohru cleared the table and did the dishes

like usual and sulked up to her room. Yuki and Kyo were out somewhere and Shigure and Mii-San

were on a date. So, having the house to herself, She cranked the music on her radio and fell asleep.

She had akward dreams all night about getting gassed in a large room with Kyo, Yuki and a panda

bear. Then it switched over to something having to do with small fuzzy creatures gnawing her ankles.

The next day was the day that the erasing would go down. Tohru was worried that it wouldnt work,

that her memory really would get erased. She woke up groggy and trudged downstairs, taking

notice that it was raining and Kyo was in a crummy mood. She flopped down on the couch and

sighed, tilting her head back, she watched as Shigure, Kyo and Yuki wandered around the house

while Momiji ate breakfast. Shigure walked over to Tohru and knelt down. He smiled and began to

run through what was going to happen. After finishing up he stood and headed for the door. Tohru

folded her arms and sunk further into the couch. After everyone but Kyo had left the house, Tohru

looked around and stood up.

"Tohru!" Kyo said, stopping Tohru before she got a chance to run out the back door. She hung her

head and turned around.

"Running is a surefire way to get your memory erased. Everythings gonna be fine.C'mon." Kyo said

walking behind her and pushing her out the door.

* * *

Tharrsss chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it..Not much to say right now. but yea. Oh, for those of you 

who switched from my Inuyasha story to this one, you have no idea how much it pained me to get

rid of his ears. I was so sad, but it had to happen, Sorry guys! Please dont hurt me! Anyways.

Chapter 3: Eraser smudges. up next!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eraser Smudges 

Tohru walked slowly into the Head Sohma house and was escorted into a room where everyone

else was waiting impatiently for Hatori, who was running late, to come in. Tohru sat down on the

floor and leaned back against the wall. Everyone looked at her oddly but smiled like nothing was

gonna happen. Everyone except for Kagura was in an abnormally good mood. They all decided

against telling Kagura what was going on since she got them into this mess in the first place. Kagura

swung her feet back and forth and crossed her arms.

"We wouldnt be in here if Kyo wasnt mean to me" Kagura stated as everyone mumbled

conversations. "What? Its not Kyos fault. Your the one who lied to Akito, Kagura" Haru said

angrily. Kagura glared at him and shook her head.

"I didnt do anything wrong. If Kyo wasnt always sticking up for Tohru and spent more time thinkin

about me, I wouldnt have had to do that." Kagura said angrily, glaring at Tohru who was looking at

her like she was the plague. Tohru cleared her throat and grumbled "What do you mean you havent

done anything wrong Kagura? I never did anything to you but be nice. And you are always

smothering Kyo and clinging to him like velcro when its easy to see that he hates you for it. Its pretty

obvious too. So i dont really know why you continued. But just because Kyo stopped you from

calling me a nasty name and yelled at you, you had to go and tell Akito that we were together? You

made him think we were! We all know that it cant happen and you had to make it a truth. Your a

moron, Kagura. Look where your stupid lie got us! In a small stuffy room, waiting to be forced to

forget everything. Nice job." Tohru finished, making everyone stare at her. "Thats unusual. Ive never

seen Tohru snap like that!" Hiro said to Kisa, who had just woken up. She nodded and yawned,

making a weird squeaky sound in the process. Things got pretty quiet from there and when Hatori

finally came in the room, Everyone exploded with talk of what just happened, making sure every

detail was heard. Hatori shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He took a couple of pills that looked

like asprin and mumbled that hed get started in about 15 minutes. The room resounded with a loud

groan and grew silent again. Fifteen minutes later Hatori got up and sighed loudly gettingn everyones

attention. They all stared at him as he went around and handed everyone a small slip of paper which

read _"Ive come up with a better plan, the pills i took temporarally stop my mind erasing _

_abilities, __however you will get knocked out for a few, when you wake up, youll be in your _

_designated place __with this paper, See you all later!_

_-Hatori"_

For everyone but Kagura, whos not read something about mind erasing procedures..making her

think that she was gonna forget everything. After everyone put the papers in pockets or something,

Hatori began walking around putting his hand on everyones head and watching them fall back,

unconcious. He had to resort to this new plan because Akito as watching from the small window in

the door and would be very angry if he saw the original plan, involving sneaking people out a couple

at a time. After everyone was asleep, he inconspicuously dropped a small vile which created a

convincing smoke that usually happened after a group erasing, normally,the smoke was all the

memories leaving, this time, it was just a small glass bottle filled with dry ice and vinegar, creating a

thick smoke. Akito didnt see the vile drop and was thorougly satisfied of what just happened, so

Akito walked inside and began helping Hatori take everyone back where they belong. About an

hour or two later, Hatori sat down in his room and sighed. Even though he didnt really erase

anyones mind, he was still tired and groggy. So as everyone else was waking up from the days

earlier festivites, he fell asleep, thinking about what would have happened if he really did erase

everyones memory. Hiro and Kisa could be heard running down opposite ends of the hallway and

Hatori laughed when they asked eachother if they rememberd Tohru to make sure if Hatori didnt lie

to them all. Kagura carried on as if she really did forget Tohru and complained about remembering

an odd brown haired girl, but everyone knew she was doing that to herself and her memory didnt

really get erased. Hatori listened as Harus boots could be heard clunking down the hallway, meeting

up with everyone else to discuss what had not happened. After listening to them for a few minutes,

Hatori finally zoned out and fell asleep with much better thoughts in his head than his previous what

ifs.

Tohru woke up in a very familiar yellow tent and laughed to herself when she remembered what

happened. She crawled out of the tent and stretched, looking up at the sky. Curious as to what time

it was due to the orange colored sky, she hastily made her way back to the Sohma house and

pushed the door open. Looking around the kitchen and living room, she began to wonder weather

everyone was still asleep or not. She made her way upstairs and checked the clock in her room.

7:00 pm. Man she slept long. Tohru scooted over to everyones room and checked to see if they

were still asleep. Yuki and Shigure were, but Kyo wasnt in his room so she opened his closet door

and walked up to the roof, where he was asleep. Tohru laughed and decided to head back to the

tent incase Akito decided to drop by. Akito did just that, ironically, She got back to the tent about

five seconds before Akito came romping along. Tohru pretended to be dumb and scurried out of

her tent like she was going somewhere and was accidentally runnning into him. "Ah, Hello there..i

dont see people often around here." Tohru said cheerfully, tieing a bandana around her hair and

began to walk in the direction of the building she worked at.

"Do you know who i am?" Akito asked following her. Tohru laughed to herself and turned around

slowly, like she was worried.

"nooo...should i...?" She asked precautiously.

"No..no you shouldnt...good. Well. Becareful in the woods, theres a ravenous pack of dogs about 6

minutes west of your little tent. I suggest not going over there." Akito said, turning around and

walking away. Tohru thought for a moment and let it hit her like a lead balloon that Akito was

talking about Shigures house. She laughed and walked forward still to make sure that Akito wasnt

watching her. Then, Getting out onto the main road, she doubled back and took the long way home.

Tohru sighed and opened the door, taking the bandana off her head. She looked around and began

to wander again like she had before. This time however, she heard voices coming from upstairs and

hastily rushed up them to greet the Sohmas. She walked into Kyos room where Hatori, Yuki, Kyo,

Shigure and Momiji were talking about the mind erasing. They all grew silent and looked at Tohru

as she walked into the room, undoing her braided pigtails. She smiled at them and sat down next to

Kyo to tune into the conversation. Looking back and forth she soon realised that the conversation

she had heard first was ended and they started up a new conversation about the importance of

smokescreens in movies. Tohru got up and left when they began talking about scensorship of

derogatory means and went downstairs and began to cook dinner like normal. Kyo followed shortly

after her and hopped up onto the countertop and looked down at Tohru. "How do you do it?" Kyo

asked confusing both of them "do what?" Tohru asked stirring some things into a pot.

"how can you act like nothings happened? We were going to get our memories erased because of

Kagura and her stupid lies. And you continue to act like always." Kyo complained, swinging his feet

back and forth and making them bang on the cabnets under the counter. Tohrus smile quickly faded

and she shrugged her shoulders. " I dont know. I just keep thinking that things will get better and

you guys wont have the curse anymore and that everything'll be ok." Tohru said softly. " I guess i

keep wishing for something good to come out of all this bad. But maybe im in denial." Tohru said

sadly, stirring the food more vigerously.

"Well. Maybe something will. Maybe we just have to work harder or something. Theres gotta be a

way to break the curse. Its just coming to us yet." Kyo said hopping down off the counter and

stretching.

"Ok. Theenn... lets make a promise huh? I promise that i wont quit looking till i find out how to

break the curse and youu... . "

"Ill work harder than ever to whoop that damn rats ass." Kyo said throwing a punch in the air.

Tohru laughed and nodded "yup.. That works. Deal?" She said holding out her hand. Kyo grinned

and shook her hand. She giggled and turned around to finish the meal. Kyo looked at her hair and

sighed, hoping that she would find a cure soon because he was sick of changing every time she fell

and he caught her or she just felt like hugging him. It made him angry thinking about it but he wasnt

sure why he felt that way. Kyo shook his head and smacked his ear as he walked out of the kitchen

and into the living room, where he flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He began to

randomly flip channels as his mind wandered off into oblivion _" Man this is odd. I dont know why _

_the hell im feeling this way. I mean, just for a second back there i wanted to hug her and not _

_let her __go. And i dont know why.. Its kinda annoying, but i feels..kinda right. I keep hoping _

_that shell find __the cure faster and faster so that i can hold her and i wont change, or _

_something. I dont know. Its __confusing me and it seems like ive been in a daze constantly since _

_i came back. Maybe Shigures __right, Maybe i really do li-..no. no i dont. do it. Aww Fuck. I _

_dont know! But i get a weird feeling in __the pit of my stomach when i look at her. Damn that _

_Tohru, makin me all confused like and __whatnot... Hmm.. That smells good, whats she _

_making? Maybe i should go check.. no.. that would __make me feel weird again. Maybe ill just _

_sleep. Yea, sleep sounds good.. besidess...i..think...it __might..rain...so..oon..."_ Kyo thought as he

drifted off to sleep.

Tohru pulled some plates out of the cabinets and placed them on the table along with napkins and

chopsticks. She scooted over to the fridge and looked for something else to eat other than the pork

fried rice she made. _"Hmm. Im gonna have to go to the store pretty soon again. Man, these _

_guys eat __like pigs. hmm... oh well. I wonder if Akito figured out i was lying. I thought i was_

_pretty convincing. __Akito scares me a little bit. Yea. Oh well. I dont think that ill be seeing any _

_of the Sohmas for a __while, including Akito, who i can tell dosent like me in the least. Im not _

_quite sure why though. Oh __well. Hmm...i think ill make some tea."_ She thought as she set the

table for dinner. Tohru was setting some cups down when she was extremely startled by the TV,

which had gotten really loud. She rushed over to the couch and tugged the remote out from under

Kyos head. She laughed as he made a weird moaning sound kind of like a cats hiss and rolled over.

"Oh, now i know why your groggy..." she said to herself as she looked out the window at the rain

splattering against the windows and ground. Tohru shook her head and nudged his arm a few times.

"Errrrrhhhh...whaaaatttt?" He groaned as he rolled over and looked up at Tohru.

"Dinners ready!"She said cheerfully, walking to the stairs to call for Yuki and Momiji, while Shigure

stumbled out of his room, tripping over clutter. Everyone shuffled over to the table and sat down,

picking up their chopsticks and grabbing some fried rice.

"Sorry theres not much, i need to go shopping again." Tohru said apologetically.

"S'alright, its better than pickled radishes and curry." Yuki said glaring at Shigure... who liked to

make that dish religiously. Shigure laughed and scratched the top of his head as he began to pull

peices of pork out of the rice and piling them up on the side of the plate. Tohru looked at him

questionably and shrugged her shoulders at the fact that he was building little things out of the pork

chunks. Tohru looked back and forth between everyone at the table and began to eat her food

making sure that no conversations were coming up any time soon. _"I wonder what they're all _

_thinking about. Its unusually quiet today. and Kyo-kun keeps looking at me weird. I wonder_

_why. __Oh well. Probably just thankful we didnt get our memories erased, or something. I wish _

_hed tell me __more things, hes always so bottled up and gets annoyed pretty easy. Errgh. Well, _

_at least we got rid __of Kagura..shes so annoying. I didnt mind her at first, but all she ever does _

_his hang over Kyo and __has to know his every move. It annoys me a lot. Shes really _

_obnoxious. Hatori says she really thinks __her memory was erased. He thinks it might be true, _

_she was the last one to get knocked out. Maybe __she did lose her memory. Thatd be cool. I _

_guess. No Kagura means no Obnoxious house breaking __loudmouths. That makes life a lot _

_easier for EVERYONE, moreso for Kyo. Which makes me __happy. "_ Tohru thought as she

finished up her meal. Standing up, she took everything that was not being used from the table and

began to do the dishes.

"Hey. You look tired. Let Yuki do those." Shigure said walking up behind Tohru and dumping a few

plates in the sink.

"But then... then i wouldnt be doing my job! I ha"

"no. Let Yuki do them. Go take a nap or something. Yukkiiii! Come do these dishes for meeee?"

Shigure said, calling to Yuki in a singsong voice. Tohru laughed and nodded. She thumped up the

stairs and flopped down on her bed. Rolling over onto her stomach, She buried her face into her

pillow and sighed loudly.

_"mmmmmmhh! Im so confused! I dont know why the frell Kyo is acting so weird. Maybe he _

_li- no. __noo, Kyos not that kind of person.. I dont think. Maybe he is. Maybe he really does like _

_me..Or __maybe im a moron with cheesy girlish fantasies. Urrggg...i wish i could understand _

_him a bit more. __Heck i wish for a lot of things, dosent mean ill get them. Like, i wish for my _

_mom and dad to be __alive.. and i wish i had money so i wouldnt have to work and i wish Kyo _

_would like me like i like hi-__---WOA...whered that come from? That was odd. Because i dont _

_dont DONT Like Kyo Sohma. I __dont i dont, i dont , i dont, i. . . dont... Yeaaaa theres no _

_denying it, I do. Crap. Thats unexpected. __Well, theres no sense in tryin to fix it. Its not that _

_bad after all, to like him... well...NAPTIME!"_

Tohru thought as she closed her eyes and made a serious attempt to go to sleep.

* * *

Sitting up, Tohru looked around at the oddly cast shadows playing around on her walls. "Weelll

then. I guess i really did get to sleep. hmmph thats cool" She thought as she stretched and got up.

She shuffled over to the window and pulled back the curtains "Well, its either early in the evening,

oorrrrr...Early in the morning...im hoping the first one was right." Tohru said to herself as she walked

downstairs and looked around.

"hmmm...nobody.. I guess Shigure and Yuki are out doing their nightly thing. But Kyoooo...must be

on the roof" She said responding to the loud thump coming from upstairs. She spun around and

began to walk back up the stairs.

Hopping up onto the roof, Tohru smiled and walked over to Kyo, who was lying down and lookin

up at the sky. "hey!" Tohru said, flopping down next to Kyo. He glanced over at her and looked

back up at the sky "Hey." Kyo said in a low, somewhat depressed voice. She laid down next to him

and sighed "Do you know where everyone went? Aside from you, the house is empty." Tohru

asked, trying to strike up some form of conversation.

" Dunno, I think Shigure went out with Mii-san and Yuki..welll i dont really care where he is." Kyo

said with his normal tone of disgust when Yukis name was mentioned.

"Umm..Kyo?" Tohru said sitting up and looking at him.

"Huh"

"Ar..are you gonna go train again?" she asked shyly "Maybe...why?" He asked, sitting up.

"Uhh. well. i wasnt sure..weather you were for the deal we made or not. So..i asked." She said

kinda soft-like.

" Yea.. i was thinkin about it. Its seems like the only way i can get tougher is if im away from

everything here." Kyo said wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Oh. i see." She said, afraid to ask anything else. Kyo looked down at her and raised an eyebrow

"Whyy are you so depressed all of a sudden?" Kyo asked foreward to look at her face.

"I...dunno. Well i was gonna ask something else...but i kinda dont wanna bug you anymore than i

already do." Tohru sighed looking up at the moon.

"One..who said you annoy me? And Two... im in a pretty good mood. So nothing you ask is gonna

bug me. So shoot. Whatcha need? "Kyo asked looking back at the sky. "Okk..um..can i...can i go

with you the next time you leave?" Tohru blurted out. Kyo looked at her and squinted "Why? Why

the heck would you wanna leave for god knows how long and be all secluded in a mountain? And

besides your clumsy. You might get hurt." Kyo said crossing his arms and lying back down, staring

at the moon. Tohru pouted and mumbled something "Because, last time you went away.. things

were really boring here...Shigure was always out with Mii-San, and Yuki was always galavanting off

with his garden crusades, so i got stuck in the house, dealing with Kagura who came by everyday to

see if you were back and pestered the crud outta me saying i was lying and tearing the house to

shreds. Then, Momiji came and was far to energetic...so he was always outside or at the main

Sohma house, playing with Kisa and Hiro. I was stuck in the house. An im worried that if you go

again.. things'll be the same as before and i dont want that. So PLEASSEE can i go with you Kyo?

Ill try not to annoy you and i wont be clumsy! Please?" Tohru begged looking at Kyo who was

staring at her like a person would stare at a hyper puppy.

"I..dont...Yea...yea ok. You can come if you really want to. Im leaving next friday. Meet me up here

friday morning if you really wanna go. " Kyo said helping her up from the roof. "Right. Friday

morning." Tohru said as she watched Kyo go down the stairs. She stared at the moon for a few

seconds as if she were giving thanks and quickly followed behind him. Walking past Kyo after

leaving his closet, she waved goodnight to him and he nodded back, floppind down on his bed and

clicking the light off. _"This should be interesting. A while in the mountains with Tohru _

_honda..."_ Kyo thought as he stared at the dark celing and listening to all the cicaidas and crickets

outside, droning out the other sounds of cars and blaring horns a few miles away. Tohru put her

headphones on and flipped past a few songs that she didnt feel like listening to and laid down. _"I _

_wonder what its __gonna __be like up there on the mountains. I hope nothing bad happens."_ She

thought.

* * *

The next few days seemed like a blur. In a minimum of four days Tohru and Kyo managed to pack

all the nececcesities they would need into one suitcase, granted they needed to sit on the thing a lot,

and reminded Shigure several times to not mention Tohru to Akito when the occasional runnabouts

to check on people who had their minds erased. Hatori says Akito still checks on people who had

their memories erased 5 years ago. Hatori agreed to come here before Akito does one of these runs

to give Shigure time to explain things. They also managed to get a lot of foods that wont spoil and

tossed them into a suitcase as well. Friday rolled around and Tohru was abnormally excited and

rushed downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. On her way to the kitchen, She heard Shigure and Kyo

talking outside. She slowed down and listened in.

"Its not the best idea Kyo. Leaving her here would put her at risk for Akito to find her. Sure shes

clumsy.. but it would give you a good amount of training time and her time to figure out how to

break the curse. You know were counting on her to do that. So stop having regrets. Its gonna be

fine. And besides, leaving her here without telling her would kill her. So dont. And..i think it would

kill you too after wha-" Tohru walked away quickly then, noticing that they were coming inside. A

bunch of things were racing through her head and she sat down slowly and ate some leftover fish

from the night before.

_"err... Maybe i am too annoying... or stupid enought that Kyo was thinkin of leaving me behind. _

_Well. Im going. I dont care. I'll get over it."_ Tohru thought as she finished up and walked

upstairs.

Looking over by the door, Tohru waited for Kyo to come up to the roof and paid attention to the

driveway below her, incase Kyo was gonna leave without her. He didnt. About 5 minutes later, she

heard Kyo coming up the stairs grumbling about something having to do with the suitcase flying

open again. He hopped up onto the roof and sat down next to Tohru.

"Damn suitcase flopped open again. I got it though. You sure your up for this? I mean really sure?"

Kyo asked looking at her. She sat up from staring down at the ground and nodded.

"Yea. But i dont think you think i am... I heard you talking with Shigure."She said sadly. Kyo hit his

head on the ground and apologised. "Yea...no i was just thinkin. Not about leaving you just for the

sake of not letting you come. It can be dangerous up there. I 7dont think id hear the end of it if i let

you get hurt. But i know it was wrong. Im not leaving without you." Kyo said looking at Tohru who

was staring at the ground again. She nodded and stood up. "So are we ready to go?" She asked

looking down at Kyo. "Yea"

Tohru flung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed the suicase crammed with food. She

followed Kyo outside and bid her goodbyes to everyone. Walking down the driveway, They turned

into the woods and began to take a inconspicuous route to the mountains, 3 days away. "So..are

there bathrooms up there"

"nope"

"Showers"

"Nope. But there is a very cold lake"

"Is is cold, like, winter cold up there"

"Not this time of year. Its like summer up there. Very warm"

"Oh"

* * *

Theres Chapter 3! This took me a lil while cuse i was finishing it up and the power went out so i had

to type it over again. Hope you like where the storys going. Cause i have a good way to break the

curse. I might have her figure it out soon.. by mistake?who knows. Either chappy four or 5 will

show how things get fixed. Muahaha. Hope you enjoy!

chapter four up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sohmas hidden valley. 

Kyo lead Tohru out of the forest and sighed as he stared up at the towering mountain ahead of

them. "We goin up there?" Tohru asked, looking at Kyo, who was breaking a light sweat. He

nodded and brushed his fiery orange hair away from his eyes. "Not all the way though, we have to

go about half way up and through a large cave, that leads down to the hidden valley that only

Sohmas can find. Thats where were going. Last time i looked, there were a bunch of books about

the Sohmas. Maybe you can find things about the curse. Hopefully."He said, beggining to walk

again.Tohru picked up the food case and began to walk behind him. They had been walking

nonstop for about four or five hours now and it seemed that the longer they walked, the heavier the

suitcases became. Another few hours went by and the sun was setting behind them, making an eerie

glow on the ground, the odd shades of light filtering through the treetops.

"Cmon, well stop for the night. Its not very smart to go up the mountain at night. Freakish animals

and whatnot." Kyo said, walking off into a clearing in the woods. Tohru followed behind him and

dropped the suitcase and her backpack. Flopping down on the nearest log, Tohru watched as Kyo

rolled a few logs over and began to start a fire.

"I take it you come here a lot when you leave?" Tohru asked, already knowing the answer.

"yea. Its close to the mountains and free. Therefore, i come here." Kyo said sitting down on the

ground with a stick, prodding at the fire now and again. Digging through one of the bags, Kyo pulled

out 2 blankets and tossed one to Tohru. "Here. It gets cold fast about this time." Kyo said, turning

around to grab another log. Tohru nodded her thanks and wrapped the blanket around her

shoulders and looked up at the glowing ashes rising and falling in random places of the sky.

" I wonder what its gonna be like after the curse is broken" Tohru said, not really asking anyone in

particular. "I mean, i wonder if anyhting is gonna be any different then it is now. I hope not." She

said looking at Kyo now, who was watching her through the flames. Shrugging his shoulders he

stood up and stretched.

"I dunno. Honestly. Things might change, but i know a lot of people will be grateful when it does

break." Kyo said walking over to her and sitting down.

After talking for a few hours, the night air became cold and the fire began to die down. Kyo

smothered the fire a bit so that you could still see the embers glowing and laid down on the ground

at an angle where he could see Tohru clearly and not be distracted by the embers. Tohru said

goodnight to him and laid down, looking in his direction for a little untill nodding off to sleep.

The next day, Kyo woke Tohru up and began to gather up all the stuff they got out last night. A few

blankets, a pot, a spatula, a deck of cards and a flashlight. "Wha time is it?" Tohru mumbled pushing

herself up off the ground and dusting her clothes off. Kyo looked up at the sky and over where the

sun was.

"Ummmm... about 6-ish...maybe closer to seven. C'mon, we gotta get moving." Kyo said, picking

up the two suitcases and tossing Tohru her backpack.

"you want me to get one of those?" Tohru asked, putting her backpack on.

"Nah. Youll have a hard enough time getting over the mountain as it is. I usually only have one of

these but i can get up easier than you can. Thats the good thing about having catlike reflexes." Kyo

said, walking out of the clearing and further down the worn out dirt path. Around 3-o-clock, they

got to the mountain. Beginning up the path that wound through the mountain, Tohru kept close

behind Kyo and clung on to the wall of rocks next to her. Reaching a large flat area about halfway

up the mountain, Kyo and Tohru sat down and rested. Flopping down on her backpack, Tohru

looked at Kyo and shook her head.

"I have no idea how you can do this in two days. Im wiped out. I need a nap..." Tohru said, leaning

back on a wall. Kyo looked at her and grinned a little.

"Go ahead and nap. Ill wake you up when we need to get goin." He said, acting like it was nothing.

Tohru thanked him and closed her eyes, falling asleep really fast. About an hour later, Tohru was

woken up by Kyo, who had one of the suitcases hidden between two rocks and some dirt. " I'll

come back for this later. C'mon" He said regarding the suitcase and continuing up the path. Tohru

hopped up off the ground and followed Kyo quickly. The rest of the way up the mountain wasnt

very tough, it was getting through the cave that went through and down the mountain that was the

hard part. Inside the cave was damp and dark. The roof dripped every now and again and the

floors were rocky and easy to trip on. Then there was the large cliff like thing that they had to climb

down to get to the other part of the cave. This didnt go so well seeing as Kyo could merely hop

down and Tohru ahd the unbearable task of climbing down. She got half way down and couldnt find

any more rocks poking out making footholds. "Kyoo.. I cant find another rock." Tohru said calmly,

making sure not to freak out and annoy Kyo. Kyo walked up to the rock and felt around.

"Yea...thats because there are none." He yelled up, his voice echoing in the cave." youll have to

jump." Kyo said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Ehh...really? Ok then." Tohru said letting go of the wall and falling about five feet landing on Kyo.

"Ow.." Kyo said, crawling out from under Tohru, twitching his tail in frustration.

"OHH! Im soooo sorry Kyo, i really amm! Sorrrryyyyyy" Tohru said, Turning around as Kyo

turned back to his normal state.

"Dont wory about it. Ok?" He said looking opposite of her at the light that seemed abnormally dim

from where she was. "Is that the way out?" She asked, standing up and handing Kyo his shirt, which

she was sitting on.

"Yup. C'mon, it wont be too long to get there." Kyo said, pulling his shirt over his head and walking

foreward, grabbing Tohrus hand for more reasons than the one he said about making sure she didnt

trip again. Tohru was thanking the darkness of the cave because that way, Kyo couldnt see how red

her face really was.

Getting out of the cave would have only taken probably about fifteen minutes at best, however,

about 10 minutes away from the exit, a sad moaning came from the hollows of the cave and it

scared the heck out of Tohru, making her run really fast, tripping over a rock and rolling out of the

cave on her side. Kyo walked out with perfect composure and laughed at Tohru who was brushing

herself off once again. "WHAT...wass thattt!" She moaned staring at the mouth of the cave, listening

for the haunting sound again. Kyo rubbed his head and laughed. Moving his hand and revealing a

large red mark he kicked a rock and sighed "That was me. I whacked my head on an abnormaly

large and pointy stalactite" Kyo complained, ripping a small section of his shirt and putting it to his

head where the blood was. "Ow. Ok...but dont hit your head on anything else, that really scared

me." Tohru said, grabbing a bandaid out of her backpack.

"Here. This workd better than your shirt." She said handing it to him. He nodded in thanks and

stared out at the vast green valley in front of them. Randomly placed in the massive space was a

decent sized cabin like house. To the north of it were more mountains, the west a dark looking

expanse of forest and east was...nothing. Nothing that could be seen at least, there was a thick fog

that was lingering over in that particulat location, not seeming to do much in the sence of moving,

almost like it was concealing something from everyone.

"WOAH...wahh..wow." Tohru stuttered,staring at the landscape before her. Everything was like a

new technicolor. The grass was an odd shade of green and was spattered with random specs of

purples and blues. The forest in the west was a dark, ominous green and the house was a blurb of

brown. The fog kind of cast an eerie shadow to the back of the house, but other than that, the place

looked like it had been pulled out of a painting and slapped down here, where nobody could see it.

Like a huge marvelous treasure that wasnt meant to be seen by the wrong sort of person.

"Hey... Kyo? Whats over there?" she asked pointing to the fog shrouded area.

"Oh..uhh. well i dont really know. Its always foggy over there. Some of them say that it was Akitos

childhood house. Haru and Momiji are bent on thinkin that its a huge secret place that if you go

there youll die. But theyre just weird. I personally think it was Akitos house, but nobody cares what

i think so i dont say much about the matter." Kyo said beggining to walk down the grassy path into

the valley. Stopping suddenly he turned around and began to walk back up.

"I just remembered. I have to go get the other suitcase. You go on down, ill be back in about an

hour ok?" Kyo said walking past Tohru and handing her the suitcase he was carrying. Tohru

nodded and called back to him to be careful before walking down the hill and heading for the house,

that seemed to only get bigger as she neared it.

"My God. Just how big is this place! Its huge! Woah. Ehh, anyways. I hope the place isnt locked

up. But i dont know how long its gonna take me just to get to the front door. Kyo might be back by

then. Urk, im tired. stupid bags are heavy. I have no idea how Kyo can carry two of these things.

These two together is like his and my weight combined. blurrggg.." Tohru thought as she made her

way across the feild and to the cabin. It took her about an hour to get close enough to the cabin to

rest. Sitting down on the suitcase, Tohru looked around and took in as much of the scenery as she

could. Looking over towards the mountain, she saw a flash of orange hopping down the mountain,

skipping about 5 feet in between each jump. Smiling, Tohru relaxed a little bit more and watched

Kyo get closer to her. Walking the last few feet, Kyo sat down on the other suitcase he brought and

caught his breath. "Hi!" Tohru said mockingly, like he had been gone for days. "H..Hi." Kyo said,

regaining his composure. He looked up at the mountain and then to the sky, where a few masses of

grey clouds were slowly ascending to the valley.

"I think the next few nights will be used for resting and such, that storm looks like its coming quick

and for some reason, storms run for about 2 or 3 days here. I think its the temperature difference or

something." Kyo said looking from the darkening sky to Tohru who was looking at the sky with him.

"Ok. Then lets get moving. Its getting close." She said getting up and holding her hand out for him.

Looking at her oddly, Kyo thought that if he accepted her hand, it may mean something, so doing

the Kyo like thing he disregarded her hand and got up on his own, though wishing he had taken the

help because his left leg felt like a huge bruise and his head was throbbing from the earlier encounter

with the stalactite. Tohru smiled at him and began to walk ahead of him, but slowed her pace to

walk next to him, seeing as he looked like the living dead right now.

Getting to the house, Kyo kicked at a clod of dirt and then felt around the doorframe, pulling out a

large bronze, rusted key. Shoving the key in the equally rusted lock, Kyo opened the door with a

push and walked inside. Inside the house was nice, but very dusty and filled with cobwebs. Tohru

coffed as she walked inside and jumped back when a large cloud of dust formed when the suicases

were dropped.

"Yeaa... i havent cleaned in here for a while. I figured that since im the only one who really uses this

place anymore, nobody would care if i didnt clean or not. Sorry" Kyo said to Tohru, who was

looking around with a look of disgust. Then diregarding the dust and scum, she smiled and grabbed

a towel. "Weelll... i wont rest till this place is clean...do you have ANYTHING to clean with Kyo?"

Tohru asked, making a joke of the situation.

"Yeaa... outside, theres a mop and a well. ill go get it." Kyo said walking out of the house and

coming back a few minutes later with a couple of buckets of water and an old but sturdy mop.

Tohru was standing on a stool with the towel wrapped around her hand, getting all the cobwebs out

of the corners and celing. Kyo began to wash the floors and walls with the buckets of water and

shampoo, since that was as close as they could get to cleaning stuff. The cleaning continued in all

four accessable rooms for about 4 hours. by then, both of them were exhausted and tired of

cleaning. The rooms they could get to were clean enough to leave alone for the day and Kyo and

Tohru both flopped down on the newly cleaned couch and sighed. Kyo looked over at Tohru and

coughed.

"I dont know how in the world... you go to a large office building and do this stuff EVERY DAY...

no WONDER your so damn tired when you get home." Kyo said. Tohru turned her head and gave

him an odd look.

"home?" She said shocked that he adknowlaged it.

"Yeaaaa...home. My god Tohru, youve been with us for what...3 years now? Youd think youd be

calling it home by now." Kyo said with a stubborn tone.

"Well, yea i guess...i just never thought you...never mind." Tohru said, deciding against saying

somethings stupid.

"Listen. Even though it may seem that way, i dont hate you. So stop thinkin like that okay?" Kyo

said standing up and grabbing a bag of chips from the suicase.

"I didnt thi--"

"I have a pretty good hunch thats what you were thinking. So stop, i dont hate you. The only people

i really and truly loathe are Yuki, Kagura, and Akito." Kyo said definitively. Tohru nodded and

stood up. Walking around the room, she pushed aroud a few books and pulled one out. Blowing

the dust off of the cover she flipped through the pages and put it back. "Theres a lot of books on the

Sohmas here. Maybe they have something about the curse in one of them. I think ill read through

them while your training. ok?" she said flopping back onto the couch.

"Thats a good idea. However, i am tired. Sooo..im goin to bed. theres a spare bedroom upstairs

down the hall from the one i use." He said walking up the stairs. Tohru followed behind him walking

up the stairs slowly seeing as they creaked and didnt seem sturdy enough for anyone to walk on.

Saying goodnight to Kyo, she walked into the once dusky bedroom and thwomped down onto the

bed. The matress was old but comfortable. She turned her CD player on and set it down on the

floor next to her.

The next few days, the rain didnt quit so during that time, Kyo and Tohru cleaned house, making the

place livable again. Every so often, the rain would let up long enough for Tohru to beat all the dust

out of the couch cushions, the beds and the blankets and such. By the third day, the house was so

clean it seemed as though it was never abandoned. The walls were clean, there wasnt any sign of

cobwebs or spiderwebs. There wasnt any more dust and the furniture was like new. The fourth day

rolled around and outside seemed like it never rained. The ground was dry and the sky was a crisp

blue. This was when they both began their promises. Kyo began training in the woods early in the

morning and didnt come back untill the sun was setting over the mountainous horizon. Tohru pulled

out a large amount of books each day and read through as many of them as possible where

something about the curse was found. The evenings were pretty simple. Tohru and Kyo would eat

something and go to bed, an average day for them lasting from 5 in the morning to 11 at night.

Tohru was sitting at the kithen table and reading through another book about the Sohmas. She had

found a whole chapter devoted to the curse, but all it spoke of was how the curse came to be and

why it was only directed to certain Sohmas. "Thats all the books. All the rest are just regular books.

I wonder if there are any more in the other rooms. There have to be keys somewhere." She said

getting up and feeling around doorframes for keys. Two of the doors had them. She pushed the

swolled doors open and fumbled around inside them, grabbing all the books she could find, not

bothering to check the covers. Carrying the armloads back to the table she began to dust off the

covers and flipped through them for anything to do with the curse. Tossing books across shelves,

Tohru began to get anxious and worried that shed never find anything to help them after all.

Checking the clock, she realized that Kyo'd be back soon so she began to fish through some things

and clear books away so they could eat. She realized after she cleaned the stove out that was sitting

dormant for a while, it made a good cabinet and she kept all the foods in there. Pushing past things

and kicking randomly placed books aside, she pulled out some ramen and went outside to start a

fire and boil water. With the pot of water on the fire, she went inside and began to stack books up

and put them in piles with little colored peices of paper signifying which stacks had been looked at.

She fixed the disheveled bookshelves and closed the doors that had recently been opened, keeping

the keys in her bag for further use. Tohru went outside and put the noodles into the water, stirring it

every now and then with a large spoon. Kyo came walking out of the woods a few minutes later

and hastily made his way to the luminous fire. Tohru went inside and grabbed a couple of bowls she

found in the cabinets when they were cleaning during the 3 day long storm and finished the soup.

"Whats your problem?" Kyo said rubbing his arm, which had a nicely sized bruise on it.

"Nothin. Howd you get that brusie?"Tohru asked pointing at his arm with her chopsticks.

"Oh... I was hopping around on some trees and fell on a large and painful rock...but its not a big

deal. Why so upset?" he asked again "I cant find ANYTHING. All the books MENTION the

curse, but dont say how the devil to cure it! Anndd, Im tired, sweaty and i feel like im in Little

House on the Prarie." She said "What the hell is Little house on the..whatever you said?" He asked

stuffing some noodles in his mouth.

"I dunno. Its some american TV show or something. My mom used to like it. They lived on a farm

and stuff. It was WEIRD" She said nodding her head and grabbing more ramen out of the pot.

"Odd. But you wanted to go with me. I never said you had to." Kyo said looking at Tohru, who

was pushing noodles around her bowl.

"I know. Its just, im frusterated. I dont regret coming, i love it out here. But im getting to think that ill

never figure this curse out." She said sadly. Kyo drank down his broth and shrugged his shoulders.

"Theres gotta be something here though.I found a couple of keys for a the two locked doors

downstairs...but all they had was the same stuff ' the Sohma family is regretible cursed. No records

can show how to break the curse and it is said that...' yadyadayada... it got nothing. All of them say

the same thing." Tohru said drinking her broth. "Maybe theres something in the locked room." Kyo

said setting his bowl down and looking at her.

"maybe but, uh, helloo.. LOCKED being the key word here. I cant find any key or anything. It

dosent even seem to have a keyhole. Believe me, i checked everywhere." She said flopping onto

her back and looking up at the oddly colored evening sky.

"Maybe i could bust the door down." Kyo suggested "Yea...but you just got back from running

around in the woods all day and smacking the crap out of trees" she siad throwing a punch in the air

"your wiped out!" She added, pushing up against the ground and standing up.

"Im not THAT tired. And besides. If it helps you fingure out how to fix this.." he said holding up his

arm with the enchanted bead bracelet "Then im all for bustin a few doors." He said standing up and

following Tohru into the house. She set down her bowl and turned around to face Kyo, who was

cracking his knuckles.

"Ok." She said nodding to Kyo who took the hint that he can bust the door down. Kyo nodded and

walked up the creaky stairs. Tohru followed up and stood at the end of the hallway as Kyo stared

down the door like her was taking it on in a wrestling match. Pushing on the door a few times, he

punched the hinges of the door, then kicked ther bottom corner and finally ran into the door,

pushing to the ground and stumbling into the room. Tohru rushed and stopped dead in her tracks.

Inside there was a large desk in the corner, a average sized bed and one large bookcase with one

single row of books. The room was very dusty and the moonlight shone through the single window,

illuminating the floating layer of dust, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Kyo got up and stared at

the wall. The books werent labeled with any titles or authors, just numbers from one to seventeen.

"Weird" Kyo mumbled softly, his word still echoing off the wall.

"Its just like every other room in here...but something feels different" Tohru said looking around at

the dark room. She walked over to the bookshelf and ran her finger across the bindings. Pulling

number one out she opened the cover and flipped a few pages in.

"Hey, Kyo...its somebodys journals. Look here. It says :_' today, father made me angry again. _

_Another strike against him. I swear, one day, ill make him pay for being so mean. Im back in _

_my __cabin. Father dosent know where it is. Only mother did. Her funeral was yesterday. Not _

_much else __to type so im going to go back home to face my father again. -Akito.'_ Heyy..this is

Akitos Diary!

Maybe theres stuff in these thats useful." Tohru said closing the book. Kyo nodded and pulled

another book out. "C'mon. Well grab all these and takeum downstairs. I dont like it up here." Kyo

said, scratching the back of his neck. Tohru nodded and grabbed a large armfull of books and

handed them to Kyo as she grabbed the rest. Dropping the books onto the table and sat down.

"your not gonna read through those now are you?" Kyo asked confused "no. Im to tired to

comprehend much. Im just putting them in order." Tohru said pushing books between others.

Finishing her small task, she stood up and headed towards the stairs again. Then, stopping at the

third stair, she headed back down. " I think ill stay down here tonight." She said sitting on the couch

next to Kyo. "Why...your not reading...are you?" Kyo asked.

"uh..n..no?" Tohru said unconvincing like. "uh huh. Well then... ill just stay down here until you go to

sleep. your not getting wrapped up in this right now. Its almost midnight. " Kyo said sitting down on

a chair opposite the couch. Tohru rolled her eyes and stared back at him. She crossed her arms and

stared on, waiting for him to nod off so she could read. Unfortunately, she and he nodded off

around the same time, still watching eachothers every move while their eyes flickered and their

heads nodded down. Eventually, Tohru fell asleep and flopped down onto her side. Kyo did the

same about five minutes later, falling off the chair and landing on the ground. The next day, they

woke up where they had fallen the previous night. Kyo got up off the ground before Tohru woke up

so he didnt risk morally embarassing himself. He got up and changed his clothes, then woke Tohru

up and left. Tohru sat on the couch for a little while and thought how exactly she fell asleep. then she

remembered how she fell asleep with Kyo and her staring at eachother.

_"Well, thats odd. I was kind of in a trance...looking at Kyo...his eyes are kind of funky. _

_They're like..orange and gold...odd"_ She thought as she got up and went to the table. "mmmkay.

time to read through these." She said picking up number one and beginning to read.

_"August 13, 1979_

_This sucks. I hate my life. My mother just died and my fathers a total jackass. _

_However. There is this one boy who lives at the house...in the hospital ward. his name...well i _

_dont __really know. But, hes the only one who likes me. I know, because my father says he _

_hates me. I __wish i wasnt a girl. Then, i wouldnt be so afraid to fight back. I think boys have it _

_so much easier __than us. Oh well. Tomorrow i think ill talk with my father. Till then._

_-Akito"_

"Hooolllyyyy crap. Akito is...a girl!" she said continuing to read

_" August 15, 1979_

_Well its official, __my life as i know it is terribly and utterly a peice of crap. My father said that _

_if i mouth off one more __time, hell send me to the Americas. I dont want to go there. I hear _

_they have slaves...and... wars... __yuch. I guess i should hold my toung around him. But i swear, _

_one day, ill get him...ill get him good. __Im practicing witchcraft now. I think ill curse him. Or _

_something. Maybe ill curse all the Sohmas that __are mean to me. Thatll show them not to mess _

_with me... Ill be an eight year old freak of nature. __Than nobody would want to get close to _

_me. Not even that sick kid, Kyo in the hospital. Hes cute, __sure...but he dosent like me. Father _

_paid him to be nice to me. Im learning a spell...i good one...a __good curse. Maybe ill fix it so it _

_works and lasts forever. Or till someone finds out how to break it. __It wont happen though. I _

_think im getting sick. Ive been in the hospital a lot lately. I dunno. Well im __retireing for the _

_night._

_-Akito"_

"Freakish. Akito was in love with some guy named Kyo...too...weird." Tohru said, adding a little

commentary to each entry.

continuting on, she finished the first journal in about fifteen minutes and went onto book two, reading

through that even quicker, seeing as it was a slimmer book than the previous. Going onto the third

book, Tohru stopped and reread a couple of entrys that had to do seriously with the curse.

_" February 15, 1980 _

_Ive found a way to adjust the curse. And i know who to direct it towards. The _

_curse is this. All of the Sohmas i hit will be this way, if they get hugged by a member of the _

_opposite __gender and they are not involved with the curse, they get turned into a member of _

_the chinese __zodiac. Ill keep a detailed list of who it affects and how it works._

_Kyo and Koieme- anyone with the letter K in their name will either be a Cat or a Boar for _

_their __stubborn attitudes, and..i just hate cats. My father- Anyone who is a direct decendent of _

_him will __turn into a dog or a dragon...depends on what side they are born into. Same with _

_Everyone else. __Everybody i give this to, their decendents will be that animal...theres the dog, _

_the boar, the rat, the __tiger, the ram, the dragon, the monkey, the snake, the chicken, the _

_horse, the cow, and the rabbit. I __know the cat isnt technically a member, but i really hate _

_cats. and Tigers, anyone of the feline family __really. however, now that i have the spell _

_complete, i have to think of a cure...when i do, ill write in __here, so i dont forget it. Though it _

_will have something to do with the cat im sure. Till then. _

_-Akito"_

" Oh...my...god. This kid is sinister. poor Kyoo...i hope..its not too bad. I wont tell him until i find

out more though. I dont want to worry him any more than he already is." Tohru said as she

continued to read the intriguing chapters of Akitos childhood.

* * *

Wellllll then. This was a fun chapter! I hope i didnt spoil anyones knowladge of FURUBA by saying

that Akito is a girl. Because its true. Honestly and truly. Cross my heart.. its true. This chappy was

rather long. But hope you enjoyed it. Chapter five up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions of a manaical eight year old. 

Disclaimer: Ok, there are a couple of things in hear that are from either Inuyasha and Final Fantasy

Eight. I DONT OWN THEM... but i felt i should put this in here so i dont risk getting my story

taken off. so heres the disclaimer fanfic people. be happy now.

* * *

Tohru checked the time and pulled out another journal.

"Why the heck did she feel she needed 17 journals? This sucks." She said grabbing something to

drink and opening the 8th book. Reading through it, she skimmed through the parts that didnt

involve the curse and cut her time down by at least 10 minutes.

" man... this chicks messed up. No WONDER she hates everybody. Well, at least I have some

things I can report to Kyo." Tohru thought as she wrote a few more things down in the notebook

she was keeping full with details and important stuff.

"I'd be a good librarian..." She mumbled, taking down a few more things and reading through them.

The hours went by quickly and before she knew it, it was about Ten at night and Kyo was walking

in the door. "Hey... busy? you didnt even start the fire. Here." He said tossing a couple of fish on the

table.

"Im getting tired of Ramen. You still reading Akitos journals?" He asked, grabbing a knife and

beginning to clean the fish. "Yup...and do you have to do that here? Yeeeww.." Tohru said,

commenting on the newly opened dead fish sitting two inches in front of her. Kyo grinned and

nodded.

"Yea...theres no room anywhere else, youve got the whole first floor shrouded in books." Kyo

stated, looking around at the neverending piles of thick books lying about.

"Oh...yea. Ok then. Once your done mutilating the fish, read through that notebook. Its really

important." She said grabbing a few logs and heading outside, where the night air had already

dropped in and made the outdoors clammy and cold. She put the logs down and went back inside

for a blanket.

"Its really cold out there. Bring the fish out when they're ready" She said flinging the blanket and a

skillet over her shoulder and walking back out the door. Kyo watched the door for a few and then

turned his attention to the window where Tohru could be seen starting a fire and poking it with a

stick. He finished cleaning the fish and opened the notebook, carrying it and the fish outside where

he sat down on a log opposite Tohru, who was still prodding at the fire. "I think it will burn for a

while, stop poking it." Kyo said handing her the fish. Looking up from her daze she hastily grabbed

the fish and slid them in the skillet. She put the stick down and held the skillet over the fire, shaking it

every so often to cook the fish faster. "Whats your problem? You havent said much..for the past

couple of days" Kyo said putting the notebook down and looking at her.

"Read the notes I took. Youll see." She said turning the fish over by flicking her wrist, making the

fish flip into the air and land on the opposite side. Kyo nodded and began to read through the note

s, the crickets and the crackling in the fire getting louder with the silence. Tohru began sing soflty to

break the silence and not disturb Kyo, who was still reading.

_" ikutsu namida wo nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou _

_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara _

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou"_ she poked the fish and picked up her song

_"nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka_

_de bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru..._

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru_

_no hito wa kakashimi no mukouni_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru"_ She looked up at Kyo and put a fish on each plate, handing

one to Kyo who took it with his distraught looking eyes still on the notebook

_"itsuka itsuka subete no_

_tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo _

_shiru toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

_osanai kioku no katasumi ni atataka _

_na basho ga aru so sweet hoshitachi _

_ga hanasu mirai wa itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_" Stopping every now and then to make sure she

wasnt bugging him, she picked up her song where she left off:

_"meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru _

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite kyou mo _

_mata aruki tsudzukete yuku"_ finishing up about the same time Kyo put the book down, he looked

up and sighed.

"Well, that was disturbing. Akitos a freak... What was that? the song you were singing?" He said,

straying away from the topic of Akitos disturbing journals.

"Oh...my mom used to sing it for me when i was really little. How i remember it, i have no idea... i

dont know the name of it though." She said putting another peice of fish in her mouth. Kyo nodded

and put his empty plate down. " interesting. I didnt know you could sing." He said. "Ohh..yea..i dont

think im that good though." She said finishing off her fish and resuming her fire poking fixation.

"Your not bad. Too bad you dont know the name of the song." He said trying to stay off the Akito

topic as much as possible.

"mmh.Hey...what do you think the cure is? I mean, Akito was kind of a freak..."Tohru said hopping

into the unavoidable conversation " WAS...a freak? The girl beat you up for no apparent reason

whatsoever. Shes a bit more than a freak...but i have know idea. I think you should keep reading

though...she said shed write the cure when she figures one out." He reminded her.

"Yea.. i guess..." She said, yawning afterwards.

"Im tired of reading.. im gonna go to bed" She said somberly as she got up and walked into the

house. Kyo watched Tohru sulk inside and sat out by the fire for a while longer thinking about the

journal entries and what the cure could possibly be. Figuring that is was sensless to mull it over now,

he picked up the bucket of water and doused the fire, dropping the bucket by the door as he closed

the door behind him. Walking inside he headed past Tohru and made his way for the stairs while

Tohru was putting books back and blowing candles out. As he was laying in the worn out bed, he

heard her coming up the stairs about 10 minutes later...sounding like she was crying. Asuming she

was just yawning, he disregarded it and attempeted to get to sleep. Tohru crept down the hallway

and made sure Kyo was asleep before going back downstairs and pulling the tenth book from its

pile. She struck a match to light the nearby candle and began to flip through the pages, disregarding

anything that didnt have to do with the curse. She stopped on an exceptionally long entry and began

to read:

_" September 18, 1982 Ive got it. Sure it took me a few years to complete, but ive found how _

_to perfect the curse... and how to cure it. Tomorrow morning... I will go around the Sohmas _

_houses and give them some 'iced tea' I make to apologise for my rudeness. Each individual _

_container will hold the correct potion. Soon, everyone in the Sohma family that it was _

_directed to will be infected, causing it to be a full on curse after I perform the spell... I have _

_to do it during the next storm however, otherwise...it wont work right. Which is odd, I never _

_figured out why it has to be performed during a storm...but thats not the point. Anyways. _

_After the spell is complete, the curse will take full effect and those cursed will wake up the _

_next morning in their animal form. hehehe...that should give them a shock. Good. The cure is _

_a sad one... but its good revenge on whomever has the dipleasure of being the cat. The cats _

_curse is a special one... Not only will he or she turn into a cat...but if ever they take off the _

_bracelet that i gave Kyo(whos now out of the hospital..by the way) they will turn into a foul _

_demon. The ultimate torture seeing as they will reek and be hideous forever. Unless...some _

_moronic person finds this...then they can break the curse. Which makes me ave second _

_thoughts about writing the cure in here. I will anyways. Ill lock this room when i leave and _

_take the key with me. That way nobody can get in here. Besides...writing the cure will remind _

_me and make me laugh when i read over these entrys. I really do loathe the cat...so ive made _

_the cure to hurt the cat. The curse can be broken. But only if the cat goes for a whole week or _

_more without the bracelet on...if the cat can stay in its demon form for more than five days _

_without any human contact whatsoever, then it will be transformed back into its normal self.. _

_breaking the curse in the process. I figured that so long as the cat suffers, Im one happy _

_person...so the curse can be broken once the cat suffers. Thats good enough for me. Sure its _

_not extravagant and outgoing...but who the hell cares? Im sure theyll be happy no matter _

_how the stupid thing is broken. So then. Thats that. no more for today._

-Akito"

"oh..my...go...i have to tell Kyo." Tohru said standing up and rushing upstairs, not worrying about

the sturdiness of the stairs. She rushed into Kyos room and tripped over his shoes landing on

him...turning him into his cat form and waking him up. "And the purpose of that...was?" He asked

crawling out from under her. She stood up and grabbed Kyo running back downstairs.

"Tohru what the hell are you doing!" He asked as hse hopped down the last few chairs and handed

him some pants as she ast down in a chair and pushing the book towards the newly pantsed Kyo.

"What ARE you doing?" He said looking down at the book.

"The cure... i found it. But it SUCKS. read." she said smacking her hand down

on the book. Kyos eyes grew wide and he began to read. Tohru watched him eagerly as he read

through the entry.. sliding the book across the table when he finished. He smacked his hand on the

table and stayed as silent as possible. Then looking up at Tohru, who was on the verge of tears he

began to talk.

"Yep. Thats sucks. A lot. But we dont really have a choice do we?" Kyo said to Tohru who was

now focusing her attention on the fireflys outside holding back the tears swimming on the surface of

her eyes. "Yea. no choice..." She said wiping her face from the fallen tears that had escaped when

she began to talk.

"Stop cryyinggg..." Kyo said smacking her head down on the table.

"Its gonna be alright. Its only five days. You can handle things for five days." Kyo said looking up at

her. She nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"Stop apologizing. Its gonna be fine. Theres nobody in the woods and nobody around for miles and

miles. I wont be seen or heard. Youll just have to kick it here for a few. Ok? Ill go tomorrow. " He

said looking at Tohru. She glanced over at him and laid her head down on the table.

"mmkay" She mumbled to the tabletop. Getting up, Kyo helped Tohru up and they both went

upstairs to go back to bed, but weather either of them got any sleep was indefinate.

The next morning, they got up around the same time. Only today, there was a sorrowful feeling that

seemed to hang in the air and stuck there like some annoying thing that wont go away. Kyo stood at

the door and waited for Tohru to say something... but that didnt really work well. So instead, he

assured her everything will be fine. Holding out his braceleted hand, Tohru grabbed the bracelet but

didnt take it off yet. "Promise youll come back?" She asked twisting the bracelet.

"Yea." He said.

"Mmkay. Ill be here." she responded "Why"

"Ill...be waiting here"

"For what"

"Ill be waiting here for you...so if you come here, youll find me...i promise." With that, Tohru took

Kyos bracelet off and turned around quickly as he slowly changed from Kyo to the cat Demon. She

turned around in time to see Kyo rushing off to the forest where he would spend the next week or

so.

Two days had gone by. Every so often, Tohru would look off towards the forest and see some

trees shaking or a weird thud randomly echoing through the valley. She didnt do much during the

time Kyo was gone. She didnt need to read anymore since the cure was underway and nothing

really needed to be cleaned. Today there was virtually nothing to do so she tore through some

rooms and found a book worth reading. She flopped down on the couch in a pair of pajamas and

began to read while flipping her hair back and forth between her fingers. _"This really sucks. Akito _

_was really messed up. Im almost glad shes sick and regularly couch potatoish. Its only been a _

_couple of days and i miss Kyo. Its really quiet here and boring. This cure thing better _

_work...otherwise..ill kill Akito or something. No not really. But I'll hassle an alternative out of _

_her. I __wonder how many people KNOW that Akito is a girl... probably not many. I imagine _

_Hatori __does...Maybe Shigure...but nobody else probably. I think if anyone else knew... that _

_would pose for __an awkward situation. Awkward indeed. Man... this books boring. Maybe ill _

_just listen to music or __something."_ She thought putting the book down and grabbing her CD

player. Kyo found a small clearing in the forest and flopped down onto the ground, leaning back

against a tree. Looking up at the sky, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes against the sunlight

creeping through the breaks in the trees above.

_"Akito is one warped little son of a...well daughter of a.. ah never mind. She is seriously _

_messed up though, I wonder when the old hags finally gonna kick the bucket. Hatori needs to _

_stop keeping her alive, the loser. I Dont know why im so upset. Maybe because the last thing i _

_saw before leaving was Tohru tirning around so she wouldnt have to see me like this. This is _

_cruel and unusual punishment. This 'cure' thing better work...or else..ill do anything to break _

_it. Maybe killing Akito would work. She needs to die anyways. I never did like that person. _

_Ugh. I hope Tohrus alright. 5 days to go..."_ He thought, repeating the five days to go in his head

until he fell asleep.

* * *

Day Three:

Tohru found herself constantly looking out the window for signs that Kyo was alright. Remembering

that Kyo had brought a flashlight with him for who knows what reason, he didnt really need one

having cat like night vision and all, Tohru waited until night fell when she dug through her bag and

grabbed her flashlight. She walked outside and began to use the flashlight for morse code, hoping

Kyo may see it and respond. She clicked the flashlight in a certain way for a few seconds and

waited. Feeling like she didnt get to him, she began to turn around but spun back when she caught

the flashing of Kyos flashlight about 5 seconds later. Tohru smiled widely and flashed back to him.

The conversation mainly went something like this:

"Kyo. Are you okay"

"...Define okay"

"Good. good thing we know morse code like a second language"

"Yup"

"Tired"

"no. I keep sleeping to hope that the day goes by so youll come back sooner"

" Me too"

" Hungry... goin to find food"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Tohru turned her flashlight off and bounded into the house.

"Taking morse code classes for three years paid off." She said to herself as she sat down at the

table and began to finish reading Akitos journals just out of curiosity. She flipped the pages and

found some old photos from Akitos childhood. There was a girl, assumingly Akito and a boy who

looked remarkably like Kyo...who was probably Akitos Kyo, and a rather tall, middle aged looking

man with a small beard and a pleasant grin. Probably Akitos father, who didnt look like hed ever

say any of the things Akito said he did. She kept the pictures in the front of the journal so they

wouldnt get messed up and read on, completing another two journals befor she got tired and went

to bed on the couch. She slept there every night since Kyo left because staying upstairs kind of

scared her. The room that used to be Akitos had weird noises coming from it every now and then,

causing her to think of odd things like Ghosts, making her scared. So she spent the nights on the

couch with her CDs and a small stuffed cat that she got from her mother a year before the accident.

The cat was tattered and worn out. One of the eyes was on the verge of falling out, the fur on the

ears were matted and in the sixth grade, Hanajima cut off half of the cats left ear trying to put an

abnoxiously large earring through it, which was now, not only suck to the ear, but permanently

immobile seeing as the matted fur was providing a protective barrier around the earring. She looked

at the small cat and tryed to move some of the hair about to make it more presentable...but to no

avail. She ran her hand along the back of it, showing that the off brown cat used to be a bright

orange, which made her think of Kyo. She rolled over on her side and turned her CD player up and

fell asleep, having a weird dream about running around the track feild with a large bullldoser chasing

her. In another part of the valley, Kyo was coming into the clearing in the forest. He sat down where

he was before and began to flip his flashlight around in the air, smacking his head in the process.

Figuring that he was too tired to do anything, he leaned up against the tree again and fell asleep,

Being woken up about an hour later by the sounds of footsteps and cracking branches drawing

closer to him. He stood up and glared into the pitch black. Soon, a small figure in all black came out

and grinned at him.

"Hello Kyo."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! cliffhangerr! Im so evil. I know this chapter was a bit short, but i really

cant write much about days that they wait around in for Kyo to come home. By the way, the song

Tohru was singing is Every Heart, from Inuyasha and the little thing they said to eachother when

Kyo left was the infamous promise from Squall to Rinoa in Final Fantasy VIII.

Who is the mysterious person that came out of the woods? What the heck is gonna happen next? And why did i make Tohru have that dream? Well i really dont know, but i have answers to the first two! Which one of them, you should know the answer to too.

Chapter six coming up soon!

Till then!

JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All downhill from here.

"Hello Kyo." the figure said. Kyo stepped back in shock and glared at the freakishly thin black figure standing before him.

"Akito."He said in a tone that showed he could care less that Akito was in front of him.

"Oh god. That stench...that was you? I was looking for the thing that made this atrocious stench." Akito said mockingly.

"Oh shut the heck up. You of all people should know what makes this partiualr smell...ma'am" He said to Aktio angrily.

Walking foreward, Akito backhanded him, making Kyo fall to the ground.

"Dont you ever say that again you filty creature. Lest you want to be ridden of, permanently." Akito said angrily. "Ive been

around Shigures land and noticed a vacant tent in your property. You camp?" Akito asked stupidly, trying to get the wrong

answer out of Kyo.

"No... i wasnt aware that there was a tent." He said trying to hold up his mind erased act a little longer.

"Really. One would think you of all people would have noticed something new." She said smugly.

"Nope. Ive been here for about four months. I think. Havent noticed anything rea--"

"Oh cut the theatrics. Hatori never erased anyones memory. Where is Tohru Honda!" Akito screamed, his bellowes echoeing

through the forest.

" Yea, like id tell someone whos lied to all of us all of our lives. And by the way, thank you so much for leaving your

journals in such a convenient place. Your sick...you know that? Making everyone suffer because you were." Kyo said

beginning to walk away from Akito.

" Like i care. Everyone grovels at my feet, as long as i keep my act up and you quiet, nobody will care what happens." She

said snobbish and rude.

"NOBODY...grovels at your feet. The only reason anyone talks to you is because they think your pathetic...and wait till

they hear why you decided to act like a guy. Then theyll think your so pathetic, this sickness will get you down for the

count and not even your loyal Hatori will save you. I find it funny how the curse you cast on everyone but yourself came

back and hit you the hardest." Kyo said, stabbing everything she had tried to hide into Akito, who was growing furious.

"Oh..im pathetic? Look at you! Training all the time to beat a little RAT so you can supposedly "fit in" with the rest of

these sick people.You all are more disturbed then me! The monkey and the rabbit dress like girls, your status inflicted and

crazed, the rats a jackass and the dogs a pervert.. you...you cant even find love in anything but that pathetic exuse for a

person. Shes disgusted to look at you in your true form and is scared of you on normal basis."Akito said throwing

everything she knew about the Sohmas at him. Kyo growled and thrust his huge clawed hand at Akito, who dodged it

effortlessly. Swinging his fist again, he nailed Akito square in the jaw, thrusting her into a tree. She quickly got up and

regained her balance.

"You shouldnt of done that. I was concidering letting the girl go with her memories.. but now, ill make sure she suffers like i

have. Losing her memory in front of EVERYONE. Leaving you all with memories of her. Making you suffer again. Even

though your breaking my curse. Its a shame theres nothing i can do to stop you...except for this." She said grabbing his hand

and hugging him, turning him into his cat self then human form. Laughing, Akito made her way to the cabin, where Tohru

was sleeping unaware of anything going on.

Aktio bust the door to the house open with Kyo chasing after her. Waking up with a start, Tohrus eyes grew wide as Akito

walked towards her. Running upstairs, she jumped out the nearby window and was caught by Kyo who had turned back into

his demon form quickly after Akito had turned him back since he didnt have his bracelet.. which was in Tohrus pocket.

Turning from Demon to Human and staying that way as long as Tohru was holding on to him, Kyo hoisted Tohru up onto

his back and ran as far as he possibly could go. Running head on into the fog that led to Akitos house.

"Kyo i cant see!" She yelled trying to hear past the roaring in her ears.

"Dont worry." He said loudly as he stormed through the fog and rushed straight to the nearest break in the fog he could. A

small path wound around strangly. Showing no signs of fog anywhere of the path, but everywhere around it.

"whats going on!" she said as he slowed down a bit.

"Akito figured everything out. Shes gonna erase your memory." He said angrily as he continued down the path. Tohru

whimpered slightly as she dodged sudden tree branches that appeared out of nowhere. Slowing down to a halt, Kyo stood in

front of a large and decreiped looking mansion. Tohru slid off of his back and took his and.

"Woah." She said softly. He walked foreward and began to walk up to the house when Tohru called for him and screamed.

Turning around quickly, Akito was holding Tohrus arm and had one hand over her mouth.

"Not a smart thing to do, Kyo... You're just digging a deeper hole for her." She said as she flickered and was gone. Kyo

looked around in shock and slowly walked over to his bracelet, which was lying on the ground where Tohru was. He picked

it up and was about to slide it on his wrist when he decided to get the week over with so that when the time came, hed be

normal and able to get Tohru back easier. He pocketted the bracelet and waited for the slow transformation to finish, leaving

him a disturbing beast again.

Back in the head Sohma house, Tohru woke up to find herself tied to a chair with Akito staring at her intently.

"So...your the little twit who figured everything out." She said getting up and pacing.

"Pretty clever of you... but a stupid mistake if any. You have no idea what youve done to me Tohru." She said angrily,

stopping in front of her.

"Yes i do. Ive just saved everyone who was cursed. And ive practically killed you, Akito. Yes, ive figured that out too." she

said cooly, watching Akitos eyes grow wide. "Pretty stupid of you to cast a curse that would kill you once cured. Dont you

think? Gotta love negative energy." She said. Akito got a stupified look on her face and raised her hand, slapping Tohru hard

across the face.

"you of all people...your glad that ill die?" Akito asked calmly.

"Right now? yes. All i can think of is all the pain you caused people. You werent like them. you could recieve hugs and

affection, you jsut chose not to, so you decided to make everyone suffer the same pain you inflicted apon yourself. They

cant have that because of you and your selfishness. Your a sick pig. I have no regrets and dont really care if you do erase my

mind. As long as they're ok and back to normal, im fine. Im happy." She said about as honestly as she could.

"Yes but they can love. Theyre free to love, unlike i was." Akito replied "What? No they're not! They have to ask for your

permission to love someone. And anything that has a sense of normality, like marriage is totally out of the question! May i

remind you of the torture you put poor Hatori through all because he asked to marry the girl he loved? Your so stuck on

your past that you wont let anyone else have a future!" Tohru yelled, letting all her frustrations out. Akito glared at her and

left the room, leaving Tohru tied to the chair. She scooted around and shifted her weight to try and get out of the ropes, but

to no avail. She sighed and flopped up and down for a few more minutes. Sighing, she calmed down and directed her attention

to the window. The scenery was an awkward one, tall trees shrouded the light and stopped any animal from coming in, so

the land was empty and silent.

Tohru sat in the chair for almost two days with the occasional meal before she was taken into a different room, where

another 3 days in solitude went by only this time, she was free to move around. On the sixth day of being in the Sohma

house, Tohru was yet again moved into a different area. "I have a surprise for you..." Akito said oddly. They walked through

a set of doors where on the other side, every member of the zodiac and all the Sohmas she ever met were standing there in a

small group. Walking her to the middle of the room, one by one, everyone walked up, hugged her, thanked her and went back

to their place. The curse was broken. normally on such an occasion, everyone would be exstatic, however, there was a silence

that slit through the air like a sword. Kyo walked out of the crowd in a cold sweat and stared at Tohru. "Kyo!" she said,

moving her eyes from his eyes to his bracelet.

"Youre ok." she said relieved. Her eyes began to water when it finally hit her what was happening. Kyo walked up to her

and held her for the longest time.

"Im sorry. i wasnt here. and theres nothing i can do now." he whispered before being pushed aside by Akito. She turned

around and began to talk.

" You all lied to me. ALL of you. so now, youll all pay. Youll all have to watch and live with youselves afterwards...when

Tohrus no longer a part of the picture. Everything you see here will be on your concious as long as you live. And youll

always think of her, but she wont know or remember you. Now then." she said turning around to face Tohru. Smiling at the

crying Tohru, she laughed and shoved her hand on her forehead. Everything went blank and the a loud voice screaming her

name echoed through her head again and again, mingling with the words "Kyo" and "Im sorry.

* * *

2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. Tohru woke up in her room that they had set up for her in her grandfathers. Every morning

she woke up and tried to remember anything that had happened before she got in an accident and in a coma...but nothing

would come except for four words that swirled in her head constantly. 'Tohru', 'Kyo' and 'Im Sorry'. She wasnt quite sure

about the last two but its common to have your own name in your head, so that didnt bother her as much. Except for the fact

that she remembers a guy saying her name. Going downstairs and eating a quick breakfast, she headed off to school, where

she would be returning for the first time in 2 months. Walking into the school building, she quickly retrieved her new

schedule from the main office and headed off to her homeroom class, where she was greeted by her friends. Looking around

the room, she noticed two people that had seemed unfamiliar. One had unrulingly orange hair and the other silver haired and

skinny.

"Hey...who are those two?" She asked Hanajima, pointing to the two of them who were sitting down in silence. Tohru found

it odd because she thought they looked like they would fight a lot.

"you dont remember them?" Hana asked concerned. Tohru shook her head and sighed.

"Did i know them?..SHOULD i know them?" She asked looking at the Orange headed one a little more intently, trying to

figure out where she had seen him before. The silver haired one did look familiar to her, but somehow, he didint seem so

significant. Hana shook her head and looked in the direction of the two.

"Yea. You li...lived with them for a while. Thats Kyo..." she said pointing to the orange headed one,"And Yuki" she said

pointing to the other with the silver hair.

"LIVED...with them!" She said confused and shocked.

"Yea...but your grandpa took you in after his house rennovations were done... you dont remember that either?" She asked.

Shaking her head again, she approached the oranged headed kid named Kyo.

"H..hello" she said looking down at him. A weird groan escaped his lips and he slowly looked up at her.

"hi." He said quickly looking back down. Tohru looked at him oddly with a confused expression. "WHERE do i know you

from?" She said flustered. Kyo stood up and looked at her.

"you really...reaally dont remember anything? At all?" He said with a hopeful voice pleading in his head that shed remember

something.

"Anything at all, miss Honda?" Yuki asked, standing up with Kyo.

"no...i dont remember...i have...ideas...but no memorys. I for some reason..think you two should be fighting...and..i know

your hair is actually Orange, not dye...but i dont know how i know it." she said sadly. Digging in his pocket, Kyo pulled out

a small black and white beaded bracelet.

"What about this? You remember this?" He said quickly. She looked at it for a few minutes and shook her head.

"no...did i really live with you guys?" she asked still confused. Nodding in unison, Kyo stated "For three, going on four

years. We found you living in a tent on out on our property." He said trying to jog her memory in any way.

"do you remember any names or something?" Kyo asked still hopeful. Nodding at this question she rambled off "I remember

some guy calling my name loudly, then i remember the name 'Kyo' like yours, and the words 'Im Sorry'...but thats it." she

said, happy she could answer something out of all of these questions. The teacher and a few more students then came into

the room and class started, so no more questions could be asked.

Tohru sat down and rested her hand on her head, vaguely paying attention to the teacher.

_"Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by "_

Trying to think harder to the point where she was on the verge of crying because she couldnt remember, she flopped her

head down on her desk and closed her eyes, hoping shed remember some places or some things.

_"I've been searching deep down in my soul _

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old _

_Feels like I'm starting all over again _

_The last three years were just pretend and I said_

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Getting angry at herself for letting everyone down, she waited for the school day to end and waited for the Kyo and Yuki

people to come out so she could ask them some things. Standing outside, she got an evil glare from some brunette with a

bunny backpack and walked up to Kyo who was walking in an opposite direction of Yuki.

"Dont you guys live together?" She asked oddly "not anymore. I finally beat him at a fight and he moved away." Kyo said

proudly, but still with a sense of dissapointment in his voice. Tohru looked at him and stared at his eyes for a few minutes,

they reminded her of fire. Orange with flicks of red and gold randomly splattered.

_"I still get lost in your eyes _

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away _

_To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right"_

"Um, i have a question...would you mind...taking me to places that i may remember? I want to remember

EVERYTHING...from the past four years, that i for some reason forgot." She said sadly. Looking down at her, Kyo nodded

and led her to a large house in the woods.

_"Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_

"This is it. This is the house we all lived in." Kyo said leading her up the steps. She looked around at the somewhat familiar

house and smiled at how clean the place was kept, somehow thinking she had something to do with it. "Um...shouldnt...there

be a few more people here?" Tohru asked, having the thought in her mind that there were more people her than him.

"Yea! But...Shigures at work, so is Mii-san...Momijis at a friends house. You remember them?" He asked, always hoping she

would. caught in a yes, no, headshake, she looked around.

"this place is so familiar...i wish i could remember"

_"Oohhh And It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time _

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time _

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to"_

"Anywhere else?" Tohru asked, looking up at Kyo...who seemed like he was taller than he should be.

"Tons of places." Kyo said taking her upstairs to her room...then to the roof.

"Oh! I...I think I remember this place!" Tohru said excited. Kyos eyes grew wide and he grinned "You do?" he asked

stunned.

"sorta...you and I...we sat up here and talked..a lot..right?" she asked bouncing up and down, praying to God she was right.

"Yea! yea...we did." Kyo said almost as excited as her.

"Cmon...theres more." He said taking her hand which felt like a small static shock ran through their hands.

Walking downstairs, Shigure had just walked into the house with a somber looking face and took his coat off. Looking up, a

huge smile played across Shigures lips and he squealed like a small child "TOHRRUUUU! oh yeeeaayy! Kyo, you found

her! good job!" He said hopping up and down like a kid on christmas.

"umm..h..helloo." Tohru said, hiding behind Kyo a bit.

"Oh..she dosent remember us..does she, kyo?" He said softly.

"not yet." He said shaking his head. Nodding sadly, Shigure walked into his office type bedroom and sulked. Kyo led Tohru

outside where he put her on his back and hastily began running towards the mountains. "One good thing that came out of all

this is i still have all my catlike reflexes." Kyo called back to her "Huh?" She said very confused. Kyo smacked his forehead

and grumbled "Nevermind." He said hopping up the side of the mountain and barreling into a dark cave. Tohru mumbled

something about this place being familiar as well.

_"Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

_You were theone I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And when the stars fall and I will lie awake _

_Your my shooting star"_

Kyo raced down the mountain side and stopped in front of a rather large cottage like house.

"You remember this?" He asked out of breath. Tohru hopped off of his back and slowly walked up to the house. Running

her hand along the house and looking at the scenery, she turned back to Kyo with a very serious place. "I did something

important here...didnt i"

"Yea...you did" he said walking closer to her. "And im eternally grateful" he said walking into the house. Tohru followed

slowly behind him and stopped in the doorway. She gripped the doorframe and whimpered.

" I remember. I remember this place. but not...not everything." She said sadly.

"...What happened here...Kyo?" she asked running her fingers on a bunch of books stacked in piles

.  
"Was it my fault" she said concerned. Kyo nodded and sat down. "yea...well...no...no it was Akitos. Not yours." Kyo said

standing up and putting a hand on Tohrus arm,who was again on the verge of tears.

"Akito? whos she?" Tohru asked wiping her eyes. "Come on. Maybe SHE'LL jog your memory. After all, she put you in

this state." Kyo said angrily. Tohru followed behind and was put on Kyos back again where they once again raced up and

through the mountain. Setting her down on the other side, Kyo took about 5 minutes to catch his breath and they were off

again, this time to Akitos house.

* * *

Walking up to a large enclosed masion like place, Kyo pushed open the doors and walked up to the main building and opened

the doors. Tohru followed behind and looked around as people stared at her like she was the walking dead. Walking up to a

boy with white hair and a furry jacket, Kyo kicked his leg and began to talk "Wheres Akito? I dont care what it takes, im

getting her memeory back. HARU! wheres Akito..." Kyo siad angrily as Haru stared at Tohru like she was the plague.

"Ummm..um...in his room" Haru said smiling at Tohru kindly. Kyo nodded and pulled Tohru down a hall and up flight of

stairs.

"I thought Akito was a girl." Tohru said confused.

"She is. But not everyone knows that." He said, confusing her even more. Walking to the end of the hallway, Kyo bust open

the door to Akitos room and pushed Hatori aside, who was doing his usual check up.

"You fix her memory right now Akito, or i swear, i will rip you limb from limb..." he said pulling Akito up by the neck of her

shirt.

"I cant." She said proudly. Kyo grabbed her throat and growled.

"What do you mean.." "I...cannt...i only know how to erase memories...not get them back." She gasped trying to push Kyos

hand away. Throwing her away from the window and into a wall, he walked over to Hatori and stared him in the eyes.

"You fix her then." he said grabbing Hatoris arms and shaking him a bit. Hatoris eyes got thin and he produced a devestaing

face.

"I...I..I cant...Kyo...im sorry." Hatori said looking down at Kyo who seemed stunned.

"What do you mean you cant!" Kyo said pounding on his shoulder. "You have to! You cant leave everyone like this!" Kyo

screamed, sinking to the ground.

"You...you just cant." He mumbled, staring at the ground. Hatori slid to the ground in front of him and stared at him for a

while. "I wouldnt know where to begin. There are rare occasions where something terrible would happen to one of the

people the person remembers and all thet memories rush back to them...but...other than that, there is no possible way we can

get her memory back...im surprised she remembers this much.

"How terrible?" He asked through gritted teeth. Hatori began to speak, but was cut off when Akito began to make a weird

sound, like a rattle stuck in sombodies throat and slowly started to float into the air, producing a blinding white light. Kyo

and Hatori stood up and sheilded their eyes as small wispy orbs began to come out of the light and scatter around the room,

some of them speeding out of the window.

"Whats happening!" Kyo yelled to Hatori who was watching with a worried look.

"I have no idea!" He said as the light grew stronger. Floating close to the celing now, Akitos body jerked about and her small

body thrust foreward, a plethera of the wispy orbs flowing out like a fountain. An earsplitting moan came from Akito and

everything once again...went black.

* * *

WOO! This was a short chapter...but i thought it

was good. Very sad though... im sorry. However, were getting close to the end! Four more chapters to GOOO! YaY!

Anyways, the song in this chappie was "Goodbye to You" By Michelle Branch..uhh...yea.

Chapter 7 up soon!

Till then!

JA NE!

oh and sorry if this reads weird... like if most of the lines are double spaced and a few words arent...the compys being gay right now...Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for any spacing errors, it happens sometimes and i dont know Why!)

Chapter 7: Memory

**Previously:**

"How terrible?" He asked through gritted teeth. Hatori began to speak, but was cut off when

Akito began to make a weird sound, like a rattle stuck in sombodies throat and slowly started to

float into the air, producing a blinding white light. Kyo and Hatori stood up and sheilded their eyes

as small wispy orbs began to come out of the light and scatter around the room, some of them

speeding out of the window.

"Whats happening!" Kyo yelled to Hatori who was watching with a worried look.

"I have no idea!" He said as the light grew stronger. Floating close to the celing now, Akitos body

jerked about and her small body thrust foreward, a plethera of the wispy orbs flowing out like a

fountain. An earsplitting moan came from Akito and everything once again...went black.

* * *

Kyos eyes flickered open to a blinding light. 

"What the..." he thought concentrating on the bright light in the otherwise dark room. Focusing his

eyes, he sat up and saw Hatori and Shigure pushing things around the room. Akito was on the

ground, barely breathing.

"Mh..what happened?" He said hopping up off the ground.

" Every memory that Akito takes away builds up in her and is stored in her own memory. Tohrus

memories, seeing as there were many to erase, overflowed the memories in Akitos head and

exploded. All of the memories went back to their rightful owners i think..." Hatori said picking

Akito up and carrying her over to a bed.

"And Akito?" Kyo asked walking over to her limp body.

"All the memories caused her to build a hatred feeling for everyone who she took a memory from.

She should be normal now." Hatori said looking down at her.

"Hey. What about Tohru?" Kyo asked frantically.

"Dunno, we cant find her." Shigure said picking up some books. Kyo growled and began to run

out of the room, but stopped short.

"Does this mean.. i dont have to go in the box"

"Yup"

"Sweet...gotta go find Tohru!" Kyo said running out of the room.

"Hes lucky to love someone that much...you dont see that every day." Shigure said to Hatori who

nodded in agreement.

Kyo ran down the streets and looked at all the Places Tohru would remember. Checking the Tent,

her old room and her grandfathers house, he almost gave up before he tried one mor place.

"The roof!" he said running back to his house.

Slowly walking up the stairs to the roof, he poked his head over the top and smiled when he saw

Tohru sitting there, leaning her chin on the top of her knees and looking at the night sky.

"Hey." He said hopping up to the top of the roof. Tohru looked up and smiled "Hey Kyo-kun" She

said softly.

"You...okay?" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I think so...sorry i forgot about you...i got my memories back though. I suppose thats a good

thing..." She said standing up. Brushing off her pants, she looked at him and checked his wrist.

"What about you? Are you..do you still..." she studdered looking at Kyo. He grinned and walked

closer to her.

"Yup.. the curse is broken. No more bracelet...no more cat." He said holding up his arm. Tohru

smiled widely and ran towards him. Hugging him tightly, Kyo put a hand on the top of her head

and hugged her back.

" Im so happy Kyo...im glad." She whispered. He nodded and looked down at her. He smiled and

kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." Tohru looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" she said stunned. He smiled again and drew her closer. Leaning down, Tohru

could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Because...I...I love you" Kyo whispered, feeling Tohru tense up.

"y...yoou..yo...you..love..lo--" Tohru studdered. Kyo smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

Tohrus eyes shot open, but closed soon afterwords, wrapping her arms. It seemed like forever

that night before they finally came down from the roof.

* * *

**The next day**

Tohru woke up later than usual and stared out the window, contemplating what exactly happened

the night before. Smiling, she hopped out of bed and wandered downstairs to find that nobody

was home. She looked around the house and found a note taped to the fridge. Shigure was visiting

Akito...who was on her deathbed basically, Yuki surprisingly, had a date, and Kyo would be

back, hes hiding leeks so Yuki wont use them in tonights dinner. Tohru laughed and sat down on

the couch, flipping the tv on to wait. Kyo came back about five minutes later with a triumphant

grin.

"I am officially DONE getting rid of every leek in the house. Did you know Yuki hid some under

his bed?" Kyo said sliding his shoes off. "did you get the ones in the top cupboard?" she asked him

"Noooo!" He said running part way into the kitchen befor turning around and giving Tohru a hug.

"G'morning" he said kissing her cheek.

" Morning!". Kyo ran back into the kitchen and ripped the leeks out of the cupboards and

chucked them out the window, into a muddy puddle from the rain that came late last night.

"Kyo...i think you need some help...theyre just leeks." Tohru said walking into the kitchen with her

arms crossed.

Grinning and shaking his head, he pulled her into a hug and shook his head. She laughed and

pushed away.

"did you already have breakfast"

"nope. but im not really hungry...i'll wai-" Kyo was cut off by the phone ringing. Tohru raised an

eyebrow and picked up the phone.

"Konnichiwa, Sohma house, Tohru speaking...oh, hi Shigure!...Whaa...really?...Wow.ok, ill tell

Kyo, well be down soon. bye." Tohru said quietly and hanging up the phone.

"Whats wrong?" Kyo said walking over to Tohru who was staring placidly at the floor.

"Akito...she died. we have to go to the Sohma house, Shigure said so." Tohru mumbled looking up

at Kyo. He nodded and took her hand, heading for the door. "Dont be so bummed about it. She

did hurt you and make you forget everything"

"I know...but i dont handle death well. Not after mom. I cant help but feel sad when someone

dies." She said shoving her shoes on her feet and waiting for Kyo to do the same.

Heading out the door, they quickly walked to the head Sohma house, where everyone was in

Akitos room, staring at her. It was kinda creepy. Strangly enough, Akito looked pleasnt. She had

a light grin on her face and looked at peace. Perhaps finding peace with ehr inner demons. Oh hell.

she was demon...or at least acted like one. However, you couldnt help but feel sorry for the girl.

Shigure stepped up to the front of the room and began a long speech about Akito. Not many

things said in that speech where good things. But it was the thought that counted. After the speech,

Akito was placed in her intricately designed coffin and was carried outside where she was buried

under a cherry tree. There was a small reception after the funeral, Hatori presided, and the foyer

of the Sohma house was filled with people and tables filled with food.Akitos death hadnt made

anyone sad. There were things going on that would have never been permitted. Kisa and Hiro

were off on the stairs holding hands and flinging cake at eachother, Shigure and Mii were talking

romantically and most of all, Tohru and Kyo. They had finally gotten together. Or so it seemed to

everyone else. They were behaving strangly and Kyo was for once smiling. And not because Yuki

wasnt near him, because Tohru was. This provided interesting gossip conversations through the

Sohma line. After a while, Tohru and Kyo left, Kisa and Hiro fell asleep leaning up against

eachother and Shigure and Mii were soo drunk that they were performing Kareoke. Badly. So the

funeral that this reception was intented to be for turned into more of a celebration.

* * *

Weeks passed by, then months and holidays like Christmas and New Years faded into the boxes 

that would be once again stored in attics and placed on shelves. Spring was showing up and the

snow was melting, leaving everything a mucky muddy mess. Tohru woke up on the roof with Kyo

again. She found herself there a lot lately. They would go up there to talk and wind up falling

asleep. She walked downstairs, waking Kyo up in the process and noticed that Shigure was

running around the house more frantically than normal. "Shigurreee...8a.m is far to early to drink.

You need to stop." Tohru said rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? I havent been drinking you silly child! AYAME DEAR! WHERE AREEE YOUUU! he

hollered through the house, putting his fake charades with Ayame to a new low. "Im in heeerrreee

my love." This made Tohru snort loudly and followed Shigure into the kitchen where Ayame had a

measuring tape and piles of fabric.

"Whatsss goin on?" Kyo said giving Tohru a quick hug as he came down the stairs. "I have for you

two love birds, amazing news!" Shigure said more excited than he normally was.

"Shigure...stop with the early morning drinks. Its not good for you!" Kyo said sitting down.

"IM NOT DRUNK! Just listnen you two! Mii and I...are...GETTING MAARRRIEEEDD!" He

hollered in a typical Shigure singsong voice.Tohru squealed and hugged Shigure "THATS

GREAT!" She said hopping up and down with Shigure who was posing a real problem for

Ayame, who was trying to get measurements for the suit.

" CON-GRAT-U-LAATIOONNSS!" She said in a choppy voice, still boucing up and down.

"ohhh..dizzy" She said stumbling away from Shigure who had began to flap his arms up and down

and running around the house like a bird, Ayame chasing angrily behind him. Tohru took a seat

next to Kyo and leaned on his shoulder.

"This should be interesting" she said looking up at him.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so amazingly short, there really wasnt much i could put in it that wasnt 

already there! Chappy eight should be longer! Twill contain the preparations for the wedding and

the beginning of it. Nine will be the wedding and the last chapter. Ten will be a prolouge and one

long huge authors note!

Till next time!

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Preparations 

The mornings drunk rantings carried on until the evening when ayame finally finished Shigures

measurements and got as sloshed as he could. The two were sitting on the ground back to back

complementing eachother with seducive tones. Tohru, walking into the room at the worst possible

times throughout the evening caught things such as 'Ayame dear, your hair is ravishing' or

'Shigure...those pants would look great on me, wanna switch?' Tohru couldnt help but laugh and

wound up cutting her finger while slicing some carrots for the stir fry.

"OW!" She screamed holding her finger in the air and running to the upstairs bathroom for a

bandaid. Bumping into Kyo on the way out she shoved past him and flung things behind her as she

pulled out the box of bandaids with a triumphant 'AH-HAA'

Kyo stepped into the bathroom to ask what was going on but got distracted by Tohru fumbing with

the bandaid wrapper.

"Lemme get that." he said yanking the bandaid out of her hand and effortlessly opening it.

"Your such a klutz. How the hell did you manage to cut yourself THIS time?" Kyo said leaning up

against the wall waiting for an explination.

" I was cutting carrots for the stir-fry and Ayame and Shigure are hammered. Theyre complementing

eachother really strangely while leaning on eachothers backs. Ayame said something about Trading

pants with Shigure and i burst out laughing. I cut myself because i wasnt paying attention." She

whined as he attatched the bandaid to her finger and tied a cloth around it to stop the pulsing. Kyo

laughed and walked down stairs where Ayame and Shigure were sitting with bottles of beer in their

laps, stroking them like kittens. He laughed loudly and got mean glares from them both.

"Dont be so loud Kyo! your going to wake the children!" Ayame screamed loudly. Kyo nodded

with a crazy grin on his face and went into the kitchen where he waited for Tohru to come

downstairs.

"Ah Tohru dear. I love that skirt...might i try it on?" Shigure said sounding like an old woman. She

laughed with a headshake and made her way over the four legs that were sprawled across the floor.

Ayames twitching rapidly and Shigures moving back and forth like windsheild wipers.

"I hope you didnt wake the children" Kyo said mockingly as Tohru made her way back to the

cutting board, where she picked up the carrots that fell on the floor and tossed them into the

garbage can.

"Oh..so thats why theyre cradleing their beer bottles. Got it.By the way, Shigures planning on

crossdressing sometime in the near future i think." Tohru said beginning to chop more vegetables.

Kyo slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do to much. Just order in. Besides, we've had Stir-fry for the past week..im getting tired of it."

Kyo said hugging her.

"But..this is all we have. And i dont have money to order in!" Tohru said turning around. Hers and

Kyos faces very close.

"So take some from Shigure's wallet. Hes so gone right now, he'll probably believe that squid

monsters took it while he was taking care of the baby." Kyo said kissing her softly.

"But...im no good at lying." Tohru said, trying to think of ways to not take his money, so that she

could stay there with Kyo longer.

"Then i'll do it. I have NO problems lying to Shigure. Hes wasted. let him think what he wants." Kyo

said with a mirthful tone. Tohru laughed and nodded.

"Okay, but if he asks, i had nothing to do with it." she said cunningly. Kyo smiled gave her a quick

kiss and ran off to find Shigures hiding place of the week. Tohru looked at the now burt and inedible

food and dumped it into the trashcan, following behind Kyo. Heading up the stairs, she listened

intently for the next odd saying coming out of either of the sloshed mens mouthes. Figuring it was

wasted time, she headed upstairs as one of them, possibly Ayame had said a derogatory comment

about how poorly dressed the maid was these days. She shook it off, knowing they were drunk and

continued up the stairs. Finding Kyo rustling through the bathroom cabinets, she stepped inside to

find Kyo pulling Shigures wallet out of a box of bandaids.

"That man is FAR to protective" Tohru said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Yea...he is an odd one. However, i think ive been living here farrr too long...this was the first place

i thought of looking. Last time, he hid it inside the plunger..." Kyo said shuddering "Oh...so youve

done this before have you?" She said moving closer, her hips swaying ever so slightly.

"And what is it to you if i did?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then you...my friend, are a very bad person." she said as they leaned in to kiss him. However, the

moment was broken when Ayame and Shigure came thudding up the stairs holding hands.

"Oh...young love. Dont get too carried away you two...were going to have adult ti...i mean, were

going to Bed!" Ayame said in a singsong voice, sounding like Shigure. Their eyes grew wide as they

burst out laughing, following them into Tohrus room before they really did something they would

regret in the morning...aside from the hangover. Thrusting open the door, Tohru laughed as Ayame

was attempting to braid shigures hair while talking about the level of cuteness some of the celebrities

are. She slid to the ground and clutched her stomach as Kyo stifled a loud HAR and helped her up.

Kyo walked into the room and crossed his arms. Shigure looked up at him with a smile.

"Helloooooo there cutie! Wont i look fabulous when Mrs.Schomea is done with my hair? Ill be the

prettiest girl at the fall paegent." Shigure stated seriously. That did it. Kyo cracked up and fell to the

ground staring at the two in disbelief as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You...willl...be GORGEOUS!" Kyo said imitaiting him as much as possible. Shigure and Ayame

nodded in agreement, but soon passed out on Tohrus bed after frolicing around like little girls

listening to a boy band. Tohru walked inside and stared at them in disbelief.

"Just how much beer did they have?" she asked Kyo curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and got

up, running downstairs to count the bottles. Tohru came down a few minutes later to find Kyo high

into the 20s as he put the stuff into a black trash bag. Finishing at 19 bottles of beer, 19 sakes, and

2 bottles of wine, he had a total of 40 alchoholic beverages between the two.

"Woah.. how the heck did they not get alchohol poisoning?" She asked astonished.

"I have no idea." Kyo said with an equally stunned intonation. He blinked a few times and shrugged

his shoulders once more before hauling the stuffed trash bag outside by the cans. Coming back

inside he realised that Tohru was upstairs checking on the two drunken, passed out men while

calling for some food. She came back downstairs and hung up the cordless phone to charge.

"Food'll be here in about 30 minutes" she said going to clean up the kitchen. Kyo nodded and

proceeded to help her by washing down the table and drying dishes. By the time everything was

said and done, it was about 7:00pm and the food was late. Again. no surprise however, Shigures

house could be hard to find on occasion. About 30 minutes after it was expected, the food came

and it was partially cold. "sorry, i had trouble finding your house." the delivery boy said

apolegetically. Kyo rolled his eyes grabbed the food gave him less than it actually cost and slammed

the door in his face. Tohru looked at him with a shocked expression and opened her container of

food. "Ew...this isnt what i ordered. Whats with the eel?" She asked poking the long squiggly thing,

expecting it to move. Kyo shrugged and switched boxes with her. She gave him a weird look and

scrunched her nose up.

"I have no problem with this kind of stuff." He said picking up the slippery black thing with his

chopsticks and taking a bite out of it, making Tohru gag.

"Gross." she mumbled as she tore into the teriyaki chicken in the small white container. Grabbing

two pops out of the fridge she ventured back into the living room where Kyo was flipping channels

randomly. Flipping the tab, Tohru guzzled half the can of pop and burped unattractively. Kyo

looked at her with a amused look on his face and patted her back.

"You know, youve changed so much." he said in disbelief.

"Hows that?" she queried "You NEVER would have done the things you do now when we all first

met. Now, you speak your mind, you belch...and you tell me when somethings bugging

you...usually." Kyo said, proud of her. Tohru blushed a deep red and nodded, agreeing with the

unavoidable fact that she HAD changed over the past 4 years.

"Sorry, I try to behave...but around you...i just...feel like i can be myself. Not the quiet, meek kid i

normally am." Tohru said looking at her feet. Kyo laughed and pulled her into a hug.

" I wouldnt have it any other way. So how much stuff HAVE you been hiding from me...us?" Kyo

said poking her side. Grinning and pulling away from him, she crossed her legs and faced him.

"Weeelll... I hate leeks just about as much as you do...laundry is my least favorite

chore...uhh...uhhh..." she thought tapping her finger on her chin. Kyo smiled broadly at the leek

comment and continued to listen intently.

" Yuki...i always thought was nice, but a little prissy..and i hate Kagura with an intense passion." She

said nodding her head. Kyo laughed hard and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"oohhh...your so evil..Why do you hate Kagura?" He asked looking up at her.

"cause...i dunno. She didnt bother me when we first met...i thought it was admirable, her love for

you. But then she grew annoying to me and it just seemed to make me angry every time she was

around...clinging to you and ruining the house and whatnot." she said twidling her fingers and staring

down at them. Kyo smiled and nodded his head. "why did it bother you to see her cling to me?" he

perservered.

"Your loving this arent you?" Tohru laughed, watching Kyo nod his head. She sighed and focused

back on her shoes, which seemed to be really facinating or something.

"Cause...I..ifellinlovewithyou" she said mumbling and slurring her words together.

"what? you mumbled"

"I fell in love...with you...Kyo." She said thorougly embarassed. Kyo pulled her into a hug and ran

his fingers through her long brown hair. "I see. I love you too." He said into her ear softly. The rest

of the meal was silent, but not an awkward silence, it was enjoyable. But quiet. Tohru got up and

began to clean the mess up when they had finished eating, making sure the silence stayed where it

was, loving every moment of it. Momiji was at the head Sohma house, Yuki was God knows

where, Shigure and Ayame were knocked out cold, plastered to Tohrus pink floral bedcovers and

the far away sounds of the city life stopped the noise from being too quiet. Kyo got up and walked

upstairs to check on the two guys and head up to the roof. He sat there watching the sun inch its

way toward the ground, the sky darkening a tiny bit with each step it took. Soon, the stars became

apparent and cast a luminecent glow on the wispy clouds that hung lazily in the sky. Tohru was

heard clunking up the stairs as the last bit of sunlight lingered in the air. She sat down next to Kyo

with a contemplated look. "Whats up?" He asked leaning back and resting on his palms.

"I just realized this now. I have nowhere to sleep tonight. Ayame and Shigure are on my

bed...Shigures foot is splayed across the floor and hed drooling on my pillowcase. Ayame has his

head shoved under my pillow and his arm is over shigures head, his finger poking his eye every time

he twitches. Yes, he is twitching." Tohru said staring at the sky as a pale orange glow slowly

disappeared from the sky.

"I dont envy the headache they'll have tomorrow. But as for the sleeping situation...not sure. you

could stay in my room, or on the couch, or we could just stay up here all night...away from the beer

stench that i cant seem to get out of the house." Kyo said looking at her. She yawned and leaned

her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. She scooted in and closed her

eyes. "I think...the...couch...will be..." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Kyo smiled and continued

to watch the light fade from the horizon, slowly falling asleep himself.

Morning came quicker than expected and Kyo woke up unpleasently to the blinding sun beating

straight into his eyes. He grumbled thinking he was in his room and groped aggrivated for his

bedcovers. Sitting up quickly, he looked around the rooftop and sighed as he figured out that he had

fallen asleep up here. Tohru, who had drifted off on Kyos shoulder, was now dangerously close to

falling off the roof, with her foot and most of her lower leg in the gutter and her arm dangling off the

edge of the house. Kyo hopped up from the slanted portion of the roof and dragged Tohru across

the roof, waking her up in the process.

"But Shigure..i dont wanna eat the tofuuuu" she mumbled as she was shaken from her dream and sat

up glaring blatantly at the sky.

"wow. thats a bright moon" she said as she rolled back over and closed her eyes. Kyo rolled his

eyes and sat down next to her, drawing his knees up to his chin and clasping his hands. "Well...at

least she wont fall here."He mumbled as a cat hopped out from a near by tree and began rubbing its

head against Kyos hand looking for a headscratch.

"Man..the curse is lifted and you things still wont leave me alone" He said with an affectionate tone

while scratching the cats ears. In the two hours that Tohru had crashed again, Kyo had managed to

get up and down the roof three times in order to check the wellbeing of Shigure and Ayame, who

had major hangovers, get some breakfast and grab a can of Tuna for the cat that seemed to be

stuck to his roof and wouldnt leave him alone. Tohru woke up finally and sat up rubbing her head.

"Wha time isit?" She said slightly slurring her words. Kyo glanced from the eating cat to Tohru and

shrugged.

"'Bout twelve-thirty...i think." he said looking back down at the cat.

"oh. Whered the cat come from?" She said tapping her fingers on the roof, getting the cats attention.

"Dunno, he just hopped out of the tree and began to pester me" He said running his hand over his

back. Tohru smiled and did the same.

"hes cute...we should keep him..." She said picking up the small cat and cradleing him like a baby.

"How are Ayame and Shigure?" Tohru asked scratching the cats stomach.

"Hung over and complaining. Nothing short of expected i guess. Not as insane as yesterday though.

Their insanity meter dropped about ten levels." Kyo said updating Tohru, who was obsessing over

the cat. The cat couldnt be more than a year old. he had all black fur except for an out of place tiny

white spot on her stomach. She had aqua eyes and was abmormally calm for a young cat. Kyo,

seeing that Tohru was completely infatuated with the cat, decided that they could keep it and was

sure that Shigure couldnt care less about the thing in the house. After hopping around like a maniac

at the fact that Tohru had gotten a cat, he settled down and thought of the name ' Takuto' for the

cat. (A/N Disclaimerrr: I dont own Takuto. Though sometimes i wish i did. No, Takuto belongs to

the great Arina Tanemura, the Manga-ka of "Full Moon wo Sagashite". I was gonna name the cat

Gigi from Kikis Delivery Service, but Gigi would be too well known. Malky, another choice,

wouldnt have worked because the cat wasnt white Malky is the name of Elphabas cat in "Wicked:

Life and times of the Wicked Witch of the West" By Gregory McGuire Sooo i went with Takuto...i

know Cat form of Takuto is white...but i love me some Takuto-kun soooo yea.) Weeks flew by like

usual and wedding preparations were going quickly. Ayame, the now official wedding planner, was

running back and forth between the bride and groom, making everything on order for the wedding,

which would happen December 23. Ayame kept Tohru and Kyo busy by having them help with

Decoration hunting and reception planning. Tohru was in charge of finding a honeymoon place and

going out almost daily with Kyo to get mroe abnormal things Ayame insisted he had to get. Oddball

things like party streamers and an array of fake flowers. Along with a hula skirt and a 300 pack of

bendy straws. Figuring they would save their instanity by not asking, the two decided to fill his

rediculous demands and continue on.

Around the end of November, the snow started to fall and rain either turned in to snow or became

an icy mess. Walking home from another one of Ayames last minute 'i desperately need these would

you two be darlings and get them for me' missions, Tohru and Kyo took the long way home and

enjoyed the cold winnter air and eachothers company.

"Ayame is kinda scaring me lately." Tohru said to Kyo who was glancing in the bag once again to

make sure everything was there.

"Yea...why in the world would you need 'its a boy' banners for a wedding?" Kyo marveled, hold

ing up the shiny blue and silver banner. Tohru shrugged and looked up at the grey sky as a light

snow began to fall. "Heeey...its snowing!" She stated, staring up at the sky again, watching the

flakes fall delicately on the ground and her black mittens, making wet blots in places. She smiled and

shifted over to the grass to avoid a large patch of ice that had formed in the sidewalk. Coming back

on the seemingly safe sidewalk, Tohru quickly slipped, falling on her butt and smacking her head

against a fire hydrent. "ow." she stated a little less concerned than one should be. "Durn black ice."

she said accepting Kyos offer and taking his hand, hopping up and rubbing her head.

"Ya ok?" Kyo asked looking at her. "No... kinda dizzy. That realy hurt. Am i bleeding?" She said

turning around letting Kyo poke at her hair. "Nope. but your gonna have one hell of a bruise later.

Cmon...last thing we need is an unconcious Tohru." He said putting her on his back and continuing

on. She leaned her head on Kyos shoulder and watched as the intricate snowflakes fell on her

mitten and melted into little spots.

Getting in to the house, Kyo let Tohru down and grabbed her an icepack as he handed Ayame his

bag of unusual assorted items.

"Thank you Kyoou" he said, drawing out his name in song. He nodded and handed Tohru the

icepack. She thanked him with a hug and leaned back on the couch, propping her legs on Kyos lap.

He smiled at her and closed his eyes as Tohru drifted off to sleep as well, Takuto pawing her

stomach and finding a comfortable position.

Shigure leaned on the doorframe and rubbed his head as he looked at the sleeping couple. He

smiled and walked over to the table where Ayame was writing a few things down in a small spiral

notebook.

"We're lucky it was Tohru... i think anyone else wouldnt have broken the curse." Shigure said

looking at his best friend. Ayame nodded and stole a glance into the living room, where Tohru had

shifted positions, causing Takuto to move to her head and Kyo to sling an arm over her leg. "Yea. I

think we should be a little bit more grateful than we put out." He said haveing one of his very rare

serious moments. "With the wedding in a mere 3 weeks, were not giving them a lot of alone time

huh?" Ayame said to Shigure, who was fishing through the bag of stuff.

"Yea. Hey, Ayame, whats all this stuff for anyways?" Shigure asked, pulling out the 'It's a Boy!'

Banner. "Oh!" Ayame laughed with a mirthful tone. "Thaaatt! I just sent them on those rediculous

errands to give them some down time. I dunno, ill find some use for them, im sure." Ayame

admitted, shoving the banner back into the bag and stuffing it in his tote bag. Shigure laughed

aprrovingly and sighed. "Ok. Back to work then. What all is left to do?" Shigure asked, pushing

some stray hairs out of his eyes.

"Ummmmm" Ayame studdered, flipping through pages in ihs planner. "Finding Wedding parties.

You know, bridesmaids, groomsmen, Best man, Maid of honor, flower girl, ring bearer, that kind of

stuff. " Ayame said flipping his cellphone out and handing the cordless phone to Shigure. "Time to

make some calls." Ayame said dialing Miis phone number. Shigure picked up the phone and began

to call people, starting with Hatori and down the line. A feww hours flew by and as the two were

finishing up the phonecalls, the sun was setting, causing the lighting to grow dim. A low thunder

began to roll and a storm began to brew as they were finishing up the last phone call. Shigure put the

phone down and sighed, jotting down a list of whos attending.

"Ok. Ive got...Haru, Hatori and Yuki as groomsmen.Im going to ask Kyo to be the fourth

groomsmen. Hiro agreed to be the ringbearer since Momiji will be in Germany during the wedding.

and Ayame, I want you to be the best man..ok?" Shigure said looking up. Ayame beamed and

threw his head back in a triumphant laugh.

"Of Course!" He sung loudly. Shigur laughed along with him and cleared his throat.

"The bridesmaids are: Kagura agreed, as did Miis sister Risa, Rin agreed although she wont be hear

for rehersal, im going to ask Tohru when she wakes up and Miis best friend Arisa is going to be the

maid of honor. Kisa has agreed to be the flower girl." Ayame rambled on, writing it down as he

spoke. Shigure nodded and flopped his head down on the table, making a mock snore.Ayame

laughed and closed his book.

"Thats enough for one day. Lets get Tohru to make some dinn...nope, never mind. We'll just go out

for some food. Let them have the house for a while." Ayame said, correcting himself mid-sentence.

Shigure nodded and plucked his wallet from a bag of flour. Ayame looked at him oddly and shook

his head.

"I still have yet to figure out what exactly runs through your head my friend." Ayame siad beginning

out the back door.

"Ohhh...Well. Kyo had taken a habit of making me make contributions to meals without my

knowledge of me making contributions. So i hide my wallet in a different spot daily." Shigure said

with a mirthful chuckle. Ayame left the house more confused than he started out. Shigure caught up

with him moments later and they headed off to the nearest fast-food restaraunt, the storm getting

heavier and heavier.

Kyo woke up due to the obnoxiously loud thunder and shuffled around the still sleeping Tohru and

Cat. Kyo slumped around the house, reading the note taped to the table and grabbing a can of pop

out of the fridge. He flopped down on the chair adjacent to the couch and propped his feet up on

the coffee table,watching Tohru sleep while listening to the thunder grow increasingly louder. After

about 15 minutes of trying to fall back asleep, Tohru regretably sat up and moved the cat off of her

ankle. She scratched her head and hissed when she ran across the large bruise that had formed

while she was sleeping. She looked out of the front window and wrinkled her nose as the rain grew

heavier and splattered against the window. "Ew. How long as it been storming?" She said looking

out the window still. "Dunno...but Shigure and Ayame went to some fast food place. So nobody

else is here." Kyo said flipping through the TV guide and glancing up at her. She nodded and

glanced at the window once more, seeing a flash of lighning come dnagerously close to hitting the

telephone pole outside. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed a lighter from one of the bookshelves.

"Just in case the power-" Tohru began, cutting herself off when the power line got struck and the

lights went out. "Goes out...like that!" Tohru said getting up and banging her knee on the table.

"Hey Kyo? Do you still have that amazing night vision? I cant see worth crap." She said waving her

hand around the table and touching Kyos arm. Kyo took the lighter from her hand and got up,

clicking the lighter and heading towards a candle.

" Oh...yea, sorry. Im stupid." She said sitting back on the couch. Kyo shook his head while carrying

a candle to the coffee table and sat down next to Tohru. "Nope. Just a lil ditzy." Kyo said hugging

her. She smiled and sat back. "Well, what now?" Tohru asked as she turned towards Kyo, who

was watching the flame on the candle dance wildly. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to

watch the flame bob back and forth. Tohru smiled as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her

eyes.

"The quiet is nice, no screaming Ayames or Shigures running around the house like two year olds."

Tohru said, looking up a Kyo who nodded in agreement. Kyo looked down at her and smiled

softly, pressing his lips against hers a few moments later. Shocked at first, Tohru quickly got over it

and closed her eyes, melting into his kiss. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck,

twirling her finger in his hair. Kyo broke the kiss long enough to remind Tohru that he loved her

before kissing her again, wrapping one arm around her waist and taking her hand in his, interlacing

their fingers. Kyo let Tohru pull him down furthur onto the couch and it seemed like everything

stopped around them. The thunder seemed to die away and the candles glow dimmed. There was

nothing but them. No troubles, no Ayame or Shigure, no lightning or thunder. The power stayed out

until Shigure found the time to do it. So naturally, Kyo wound up doing it, knowing he would get fed

up with living like cavemen. Tohru looked outside to see all of the damage the storm caused last

night and noticed that everything was covered in ice and it was now snowing. She smiled lightly and

walked outside to check on Kyo. Hugging herself against the wind, she looked up at Kyo and saw

him decending the ladder going up to the powerline. He hopped down the last few rungs and looked

up at his handywork. Kyo glanced over at Tohru and frowned.

"What are you doing? Its fucking freezing out here and you dont even have a coat on" Kyo said

looking at Tohru, who just had a light blue sweater on, compared to him, who had a hat and thick

coat. She shrugged and squinted her eyes against the wind.

"Just came out to see how you were doin." She said sadly, thinking he was angry with her, that

thought quickly leaving her head however as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Your gonna get sick." He muttered against her hair. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his

waist.  
"Ill go back inside then" She said letting go, but being caught by him grabbing her hand.

"Ill go with ya, im done anyways." Kyo said sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Walking into the house, Kyo shrugged off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen after Tohru,

who was in the midst of making cocoa. Shigure and Ayame were down to the last few small things

for the wedding, like, last minute details that were easily solved like cake frosting or something.

Tohru grabbed four cups out of the cabinets and slowly poured the hot water over the cocoa

powder, adding milk and peppermint sticks that were crushed up. She slid two mugs over to the

two quarreling men and handed one to Kyo while taking a sip of her own. "Hey, Kyo?" She asked

as she set her mug on the coffee table and watched Kyo sit down next to her.

"Can you help me later on? Im gonna get some of the christmas boxes out of the attic." She asked

again watching him sip his cocoa and cringe when he burned his tounge.

"Ugh... no not about that the cocoa, too hot. But yea, ill help you. Not like ive got much else to do.

I think theres still some boxes in you--" Kyo said, cutting himself off as Shigure and Ayame rushed

into the room.

"AH! We forgot to ask! Kyo, Tohru, how would you two like to be a Bridesmaid and a

Groomsmen?" Ayame said with Shigure, who was attempting at puppy eyes. Tohru smiled and

nodded quickly.

"Yea! Sure!" She said as Kyo nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not." He murmered as The two men walked away proudly. Finishing their Cocoa, the two

headed upstairs to find the Christmas boxes.

* * *

**three weeks later**

Tohru sat on Kyos shoulders as she put the star shaped tree topper on the Christmas tree happily.

Letting her down, Kyo stood behind her and wrapped his arms around hers. "Looks nice!" Kyo

said enthusiastically. He stole a quick kiss and walked hugged her tighter. "TOHRUUU! C'monnn!

We have to get you in your dress!" Ayame hollered from the top of the stairs, smiling at Kyo, who

was already wearing the black and white suit thing that all the groomsmen were wearing. Tohru

nodded and ran upstairs to her room, where Kisa and Mii were to help her with her cornflower blue

dress. About 15 minutes later, Tohru came clicking shakily down the stairs in three inch heels.

"Ow...ow..owowowooow...now i know why i never wear heels" Tohru complained as she stumbled

down the stairs. Kyo stared open mouthed at her and grinned.

"Dont drool now." she said closing his mouth. He snarled mockingly and looked down at her feet.

"Ouch. On the plus side, your a lot taller!" Kyo joked, earning a weak punch to his upper arm. Kyo

held his arm out to escort Tohru outside and they made their way to the limo that was taking

everyone in the wedding party to the wedding. The bride and groom required to be there early.

The large white church loomed over the white grounds and practically blinded the people heading

towards it. Inside was decorated appropriately with white and red flowers and such. Shigure stood

awkwardly at the altar talking to a couple of his relatives or friends or something. He laughed and it

echoed through the halls. The stained glass windows cast beautiful colors of reds and greens and

blues across the church walls and floors, giving everything a holy touch. Tohru walked into the

dressing room where all the bridesmaids gathered in order to make sure the bride didnt back out.

Unlike most brides, Mii was unusually excited, saying how perfect everything was and how

handsome Shigure looked and how she was sooooo lucky. Mii was naturally excentric and they

took it as a good thing in this case. The church bell sounded twice and the girls took that as a sign to

get ready to head out. They lined up accordingly with the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the flower

girl and then Mii and her father. The pianist began the wedding march and everyone turned to watch

the row of women walk down the asile. Tohru took her place at the sidea altar with the other

bridesmaids and smiled at Kisa, who scurried next to Tohru and hid herself behing her arm. Mii

walked down the asile with her father and Shigure smiled softly. Kyo glanced over at Tohru and

returned his gaze to the front. Mii stepped up to the altar and smiled at Shigure behind her veil. The

preist began to go into a babbling old person speech about the pleasures of true love. After about

15 minutes of the 90 year old preist to finish babbling and a few feet shuffles later, he finally moved

on to the vows. After the first set of vows, Shigure nodded and replied " I do" The Priest smiled and

turned to Mii "Do you, Moo...i mean Mii Tanaka, take Shigure Sohma to...be your flawless..i mean

lawfully wedded hubby...HUSBAND. To love and to cherish and to...do everything i just said to

him?" He said, growing angry with the fact that he called her "moo". She nodded and and answered

"I..I do" Everyone in the pews gasped happily and smiled when the Priest finally said "I now

pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride" and Shigure and Mii Kissed. Tohru smiled

and clapped her hands with everyone, looking over at Kyo quickly.

The Wedding Reception was nice, the cake Ayame got was large and obnoxious and the food was

delicious. After the eating was over, everyone got onto the dance floor and...well.. danced. Shigure

and Mii, Ayame and Mine(Mee-nay), Kyo and Tohru, Yuki and Mikoto(? just a name), Hiro and

Kisa, Hatsuharu and Rin, Uotani, who is related to Mii, and Kureno and Hanajima and Sushiro.

Others eventually joined in and the dancing continued until late into the evening, when Shigure and

Mii had to leave to catch the plane to Hawaii, in the united states. The party ended then and

Everyone begant to head home except for the few who voulenteered to help clean up. Those few

being Haru, Rin, Kisa and Kureno. Hiro decided he would help with small stuff and Yuki stayed to

pack up extra food. Kyo and Tohru unlocked the door to the house and blindly shuffled around for

the lightswitch for the hall. Walking into the living room, she turned the lights on the tree on and kept

the others off, letting the soft colors illuminate the room dimly. there were a good amount of presents

under the tree for Kyo and Tohru, others for yuki and Momiji and them, who would be getting them

on New years at the party that Kyo finally agreed to go to. Until then, The two had the house to

themselves, with the exception of Takuto, who kept to himself mostly. She sat down on the couch

and yawed, sliding off her shoes carefully. Putting them off to the side, whe slunk upstairs to take a

shower and get into some pajamas, giving Kyo time to put the presents he got for her under the

tree.

Coming downstairs in light purple flanel pajamas, Tohru looked at Kyo who was seemingly asleep

on the couch. She grabbed her presents out of the linen closet and placed them randomly under the

tree, moving over to the couch and sitting down. Leaning into the partially asleep Kyo, she smiled as

he cracked one eye open and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her

hair.She closed her eyes and snuggled into the blanket she pulled over them and into Kyos arms.

Sighing with a relieved sound, she relaxed and drifted off to sleep with the thought that everything

was going to be okay.

* * *

Whee! Chapter eight dooowwn! Huzzah! two more chapters to gooo! Drawing near the end here! I

wanna thank everyone whos stuck with me thus far and wish to ask them something. Ok, if you

didnt know, i have two new stories up, one being a oneshot and the other an Inuyasha story. Sadly

the inu story has no reviews and i dunno if it suks or noones read it yet. So if you wanna make me

happy,read my stories and revieww! okee then!

Till Next time!

JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Future

The new years party went surprisingly well. Kyo gave up about the zodiac thing and decided to

attend. Like any new years party, there was plenty of excitement and games. All of the little kids

invited friends from school, not worrying about them finding anything out. The Sohma house was

more crowded than usual and festivities were at their prime. Early into the morning, parents began

taking their children home and the party died down. Ayame had Mine drive them home due to the

fact that 10 bottles of beer coursed through his blood. Hiro and Kisa fell asleep back to back on

the floor and Hatsuharu and Rin offered to take them upstairs, dropping them off on the mats in

their rooms. Kyo and Tohru left around two in the morning, Tohru riding on kyos back, half

asleep, she mumbled random things that otherwise made no sense. Getting home about half an

hour later, the two flopped down on the couch and fell asleep not bothering to take shoes off or

to notice that Shigure was down the hall, packing things with Mii.

The next day seemed to drag on incessivly. Shigure and Mii had decided that they had liked

America so much that they were moving there and they already had a house lined up in some

place called 'California' that they had visited on their honeymoon. Depressed to see them go, but

happy that they were happy, Tohru stood at the door and waved as Shigure and Mii got in the

Taxi with their last bags filled with clothes and drove off. She sighed and closed the front door,

folding up the deed to the house and putting it in her pocket, she walked upstairs into Kyos room

and flopped down onto the bed with a distraught sigh.

"Are they gone?" He asked, turning away from his computer. She nodded and handed him the

deed.

"Yup. Everything is. The house seems so...empty." she said kicking a pop can that lay empty and

half crushed on the floor.

"Dont feel so bad, Tohru.. I think they needed this. Shigures been in this house for 32 years. He

grew up here, i think eventually, hed want to get out." Kyo said getting up and putting the deed in

a book about martial arts. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as she stood up to stretch.

"Sooo. Are you ready for Graduation tomorrow?" Tohru asked as she ran her fingers across the

material of Kyos coat that was hanging on the wall. "Yea, seeing as theres no dark box in my

future." He said with a sneer. She smiled and walked over to him.

"And for that, im glad" She replied sliding her arms around his waist.

"Me too" he said kissing her forehead "I can imagine. I wouldnt wanna be locked up in a dark

box forever either." She said letting go, heading for the door. "You hungry?" She said looking

back into his room, where Kyo was turning off the computer.

"Yea..got anything in mind? Other than Stir-fry?" He added, making sure she didnt suggest it. She

shrugged.

"I dunno. Not sure whats in the kitchen. If worse comes to worst, we can just order something."

she said as she headed down the stairs. Kyo followed behind and walked into the kitchen where

Tohru was flinging things out of cabinets and opening a box of some unnameable food. She made

a disgusted face and threw it too.

"Theres a lot of crap in here. I never realized it before." She said holding up a can of processed

fish paste. "We'll save this for Takuto.." She said as the sleeping cat on the windowsill perked his

ears up at the sound of his name. She smiled and continued throwing stuff, Kyo catching them

and tossing them into the garbage can. Tohru ran her hand along the back of the cabinet and

pulled out a long bundle of leeks. She frowned dissapointed and threw them a Kyo, who

triumphantly slammed them into the trash "I thought i got them all. Sorry." he said kicking the can.

She nodded and pulled out some beef seasoning from ramen.

"I wonder where the ramen went..." she said holding up the seasoning packet and throwing it to

kyo. He looked at the old lettering and hissed.

"It probably dissenigrated, this things 10 years old. Shigure needs to clean better." He said

throwing it out. After about an hour or so of throwing things out and finding good things, Half of

the cupboards and cabinets were empty and the fridge had hardly anything in it. "I need to go

shopping." Tohru mumbled, pointing the obvious out. Kyo nodded in agreement and felt around

under the table, pulling out a peice of paper. "Shigure needed to find better hiding places. That

was too obvious. Ill go order something. You...you go shop." Kyo said picking up the phone as

he gave Tohru a kiss as she headed out the door.

Getting back with about five bags of food, she set them down on the table and quickly put them

away, heading up to the roof where Kyo was. She sat down and grabbed her food from the bag

that was next to his foot and began to eat.

"The store was crowded. Sorry it took so long" she said looking at him.

"Dunworry bout it" He said slurring his words due to a full mouth. She smiled and set down her

food, staring at the night sky.

"What do you think will happen, Kyo?" She said, asking a very vague question. He glanced at her

and raised an eyebrow.

"With what? That was kinda vague" He said putting his chopsticks down.

"With everything. I mean, Shigure and Yuki moved, Akitos dead, and everyone else found

something to do. We've got nothing." she said sadly.

"I mean, even Kisa and Hiro are doing something, their going to America with their parents for a

year. Now that the curse is broken, everyones moving on to normal life." She muttered drawing

her knees up to her chin. Kyo nodded, letting the statement hit him full force. Not being able to

find an answer to her question, he finished up his meal and laid back on the roof, staring at the

moon. Tohru sighed and closed her eyes against the soft breeze that blew her hair around. She

could only wait and see what time had in store for her.

**(A/N Time hop! This next part is a few years later...technically 3... but anyways)**

**3 years later:**

Tohru rolled over on her bed. She stared at the bulletin board hanging on the wall opposite her

and sighed. There were very few things on the board. Her and her roomates schedules, her work

schedule and a few notes and reminders. Next to the papers were a few photos that she refused

to take down, even if her roomate begged. There were four pictures currently up, one being her

cat Takuto, who was givin to Kisa as a birthday present, the second being a picture of the Sohma

family minus one. The third was a postcard of Hawaii, on the back was a photo of Shigure, Mii

and their now 2 year old daughter Rina. The fourth never left the board. In the picture was a

orange haired boy, about 18 years old. He had crimson eyes and a grin plastered to his face. His

hand was outstretched to the camera and he was clutching the arm of Tohru who had taken the

picture. The boy was Kyo Sohma. After a year of not doing anything, Kyo had mysteriously run

off one day, leaving a note taped to Tohrus forehead explaining that he felt like he was holding her

back from doing something great. The note didnt say where he was going or a reasonable

explination to why he had left. The truth remained that he left. He left Tohru the house, the deed in

the martial arts book, the cat and everything. He also left something that held him to his past. A

small black and white bracelet, sitting on Tohrus nightstand. That day she started to cry. And the

tears have yet to come fully out. Getting up off of her bed, she stared at the clear Montana sky

and focused her attention to the mountain range, reminding her of the months she spent in the

valley with Kyo. She wiped her eyes and quickly turned away. Walking over to the bulletin

board, she pressed her fingers to her lips and pushed them on Kyos picture.

"Happy Birthday." She said, gathering up her books and heading to her two hour English class.

Leaning her head on her hand, she waited for her English teacher to finish up his droning so she

could leave. The class seemed to go slower than most. Mainly because of 87 year old teacher

Mr. Hobbes, who one shouldnt be working and two, was most likely the most boring person on

the face of the planet. After what seemed like another hour, the bell rang and she thankfully

gathered up her belongings and hurried out of the room, so not to get caught by the teacher and

lectured about paying more attention. She slipped out of the doorway and down the corridor to

her right, which led outside, letting her get to the next building over. The rest of the day continued

on as such, two hour classes, lunch, job at the coffee house a few blocks from her dorm and then

homework. This was how it was every day. Shed get back just in time to get in about 5 minutes

of alone time before the obnoxiously loud roomate of hers, Maria, would bust into the room and

angst about her day and how everything was so horrid for her. At this point, she would wait for

her usual shower before she would slide on her headphones and make sure that Maria couldnt

talk her ear off anymore. June 13 signaled Summer vacation, 4 and a half weeks of down time

where most kids generally went off and got drunk at crazy parties, staying up until odd hours in

the morning because they cant stomach any more beer and wind up barfing in the bathroom for

an hour. But unlike everyone else, Tohru wasnt the party type person. Sure she had offers and

invitations, but she went against them, figuring that something was bound to go wrong. Having

found a small apartment outside of campus, she went on a months rent and called it home. It was

easier than flying back to Japan, just to go home to an empty house, if Hatori hadnt sold it yet.

She dropped her few things on the floor and glanced around at the fully furnished apartment.

White walls covered the place and hardwood flooring traveled through the four room apartment.

The furniture was nice, beige suede so it seemed with newer ammenitites. Not that it really

mattered, she was only renting the place for the sole purpose of weekends and vacations. Since

she was technically an immigrant, the landlord gave her a lesser rent and her job money could

cover it with more left over. Sitting down on the couch with a Pepsi(tm) and the remote, she

began to flip channels randomly and stopped on some sort of movie. Figuring shed leave it there,

Tohru got up and began to make a quick dinner and pulled her cell phone out to call Hatori.

Hearing the familiar but aging voice on the other line, Tohru cracked a quick grin and sighed.

"Hey Haru. How are you?" she asked the person on the other line. "Heeyyy. Pretty good, you?"

he asked politely "alright. How goes it with you and Rin?" she asked, changing the subject of how

she felt. Haru laughed and sighed.

"Fine, just fine. She says 'hi' by the way, she sitting here reading. "Oh.. Hey Rin!" She siad loudly,

making sure she was heard. There was an awkward silence and then Tohru spoke up.

"Well...anything?" She asked blatently. Haru sighed dissapointed and replied.

"Nope. not yet. But ive told you time and again, if we hear anything, your the first to know. Sorry

Tohru." He said sadly. "Okay. Thanks anyways. Umm... can i talk to Hatori?" She asked, veering

away from the Kyo subject. "Heeess helping Kisa with some headache medicine. But ill go get

him."He said putting the phone down. Tohru waited, shiting feet and took a breath of relief when

Hatori picked up.

"Hello Tohru" Hatori said, happy to hear from her. "Hi Hatori. How are you?" she asked him.

"Im fine. You?" he said with a concerned tone. Tohru shrugged and sighed.

"I dunno. A little tired, but otherwise fine i guess." she said unsure of how she was really feeling.

"Ah. Its coming up again isnt it?" Hatori said somberly.

" goin on 3 years now. And not so much of a 'hey you, im still alive!' But i cant expect much, can

i? Hes probably forgotten about me by now." she said lowering her voice.

Hatori sighed and replied. "Now, Kyo may be rude and inconciderate, but he wouldnt forget

someone he loved for 4 years. Why, last i checked he still remembers when Hiro stole his

christmas present 6 years ago." Hatori said trying to reasure her. "Kay. Well i have to go. i think i

hear somebody knocking." She said, not sure if it was a lie or not.

"Ok. Ill talk to you next week then. Bye Tohru" he said from the other line, talking over the now

crying Kisa, who just bit Haru and got smacked for it.

"Bye bye." She hung up the phone and went to the door, there was definately someone there. She

opened it up to see her roomate and two of her classmates. "Um. Hi?" she said looking back at

the microwave, that was beeping.

"Hey you! Come on, were going out to dinner, and kidnpping you. Tohru, you need to get out

more." They said as they grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the apartment, all the while

muffling out her protests with more talking.

The four girls had gone out to a restaraunt and a movie. Tohru hated to admit it, but she actually

had a good time. Leaving the restaraunt laughing with the rest of the girls, she stopped abruptly

and stared ahead of her. About 3 streets over, an orange blob was moving at a sluggish pace.

"Tohru, you ok girl?" Maria asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Tohru broke into a run

and yelled back.

"Its KYO!" making all the girls gasp and smile. They had jus heard the story at dinner and were

all hoping shed find him.

"only one person has THAT orange of hair. Its gotta be him!" she thought dogding cars and

making her way to the other side of the street, where the orange haired person was moving

farther away. Running closer, she skidded to a halt and balled her hands into fists.

"KYO!" She screamed, sqeezing her eyes shut. The figure stopped dead in his tracks and slowly

turned around. He wore a white shirt and black jacket with Kakhi pants. Dark crimson eyes

stared at the petit brunette that just called his name. He gasped and whispered her name before

repeating it louder.

"Tohru." He said hardly believeing that she was standing two feet in front of him. She wiped

her eyes and looked up. It was Kyo. A little older, but Kyo all the same. touseled orange hair

and crimson eyes that peirced her soft blue ones. Beginning to walk towards him, she broke into

a run and flung towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his slide around her

waist. He moved a hand up to her hair and pulled her closer to him. "Kyo...whered you go?" She

said incomprehensibly, her words slurred by tears and muffled by his shoulder.

"I..i had to leave. I didnt want to keep you from doing something better than sitting around with

me all day. I had to. " he said sadly, holding her tighter. She looked up at him and sniffed.

"But. you werent keeping me from anything." she stated, looking into his eyes, which seemed a bit

more hollow than usual.

"im sorry." he mumbled, hoping that somewhere in this awkward conversation, shed say the thing

he wanted to hear for 3 years running. Thinking he heard her say it softly he waited for it again.

She looked up with red eyes and opened her mouth. "I missed you. More than you can imagine. I

still love you, you know." she said, her cheeks growing red. She said it. He smiled and pressed

his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and relaxed, returning the kiss passionately. "I love you

too" He said breaking away for air. She smiled and leaned into his chest. Closing her eyes and

taking a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his chin on her

head. "Im so sorry Tohru. I never meant to hurt you like i did. I figured if was gone, youd be

happy. I guess i was wrong." He said sighing. Tohru nuzzled against him and looked up. "Yup.But

i forgive you" she said mockingly. He grinned and picked her up, swinging her around and

hugging her tighter.

Tohru called Hatori when she got back to her apartment, explaining that They had found

eachother. Everyone at the Sohma house demanded to talk to Kyo and by the time the phone call

was done, it was about midnight and almost every light in the apartment building but hers was off.

Kyo looked at Tohru, and smiled.

" Shes changed so much. But its still my Tohru. Same as always, still beautiful and carefree." he

thought as he made his way over to the half asleep girl on the couch. She looked over at him lazily

and instinctively leaned on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist and hugged her close to

him. "Im so glad we found eachother Kyo" she said quietly. He nodded against her head and

sighed.

"Me too." Not much was needed to say after that. Tohru didnt need to cry or rock herself to

sleep and Kyo didnt need to run anymore. They had found eachother and that was all that really

mattered. She closed her eyes again and sighed, breathing slowly. Kyo took one more glance at

her before shutting his eyelids, smiling softly as he drifted off to sleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry this chapters so short, but i couldnt help it. Anyways, down to one last chapter! WHOO!

Thanks so much for everyone who stuck with this one! I love gettin positive feedback. And

surprise surprise, i havent gotten hardly any flames. The ones i do get, they send in emails with

colorful metaphores of how my story sucks. ANYWAYS. Like i said, one chappy left.

PLEASSEEE Read my other story **"Why you shouldnt travel in space without outlaws"** I

only have one review. PLUS I think im gonna start a new one. Not sure about what tho. So

check back, i may have a new story!

thanks so much! i love you allllll!

Till next time!

JA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finale 

Ten years, five months and three weeks ago, two people met, changing eachothers lives forever.

One, quiet, shy and orphaned, the other, loud, angry and cursed. One wrong turn brought them

together and so began the story of Tohru Honda and the Sohma family. A cursed family

nonetheless, who turned into members of the chinese zodiac when hugged by members of the

opposite gender. The curse has long since been broken and their lives have carried on as normal.

The dictator like head of the family Akito Sohma, has passed on, leaving the family to have a

normal life. The Doctor for the family, Hatori, the dragon, has married the woman hes loved for

eternity and they have 3 children. Shigure, the dog, as you know, married his editor and moved to

the United States where they now live, Shigure is a best selling author and has 2 children and 4

dogs. Ayame, the snake, made a sucessful business in clothing with his partner and fiance Mine, he

still resides in Japan in the upper level of his shop. Yuki, the rat, as for him, nobody really knows

what happened to him. After officially leaving Japan, he lost contact with the Sohmas and

nobodies heard otherwise since. Ritzu, the Monkey, lives with his college roomates, working at a

bar part time in America. After a recent break up with his girlfriend, he has remained single.

Momiji, the rabbit, finally found a place with his parents and moved to Germany, where he is

studying as a vet tech in medical school. After having her memory erased, Kagura, the boar,

works as a high school guidance counceler with teenagers with severe agression she is a single

mother and holds two jobs, her second one being a waitress at night. Kisa, the tiger, and Hiro, the

ram, stayed together, depsite their parents wishes and wound up leaving home at 16 to travel the

world together, last the Sohmas knew, the two of them were in Dublin Ireland, facinated by all the

green landscapes. Haru, the cow, wound up marrying Rin, the horse, and they live in a large house

in the United States with their three kids and 7 acres of farmland. Kureno, the chicken, dated

Uotani through college, breaking up once or twice, but realizing ultimately that they wanted to be

together, currently the two are giving it another shot and are happy with the results. Akito as you

know, died many years ago after all the memories stored inside of her bursted out, killing her in the

process. Sushiko, Kyos trainer, fell into an awkward relationship with Hanajima, the two are

currently engaged to be married and run a martial arts studio in northern Japan. Which brings us

down to Kyo and Tohru. After a bittersweet reunion in the middle of a fourway street, the two

stayed in America. Tohru works as a professional chef and Kyo teaches Karate to minors. Their

wedding is in two days and they are having it in Japan, in the same church where Tohrus mother

married her father. Since their reunion, they have never left eachother and are extremely happy for

the wedding and Tohrus baby, who will be arriving in about 7 months. The two have put Ayame in

charge of the wedding and they have asked Shigure to preside over the wedding, feeling that they

owe him BIG time for bringing them together. They are currently working on sending all the

invitations and stradling between work and downtime. Shigures house has long since been

abandoned and is occasionally concidered haunted. The Sohmas know that its not true, that theres

about a million stray cats in there, but figuring it would be a good way to make cash, Hatori and

his wife run a haunted house and maze during halloween. The Sohma house, tho previously housed

practially everyone, stands empty as well, though some insist that they see the sillouhette of Akito

wander through the house on occasion. Most of the houses surrounding the head Sohma house

have been rented out as part of a new development surrounding the property. Other than that,

everything went as Shigure and Akito had predicted. Tohru and Kyo broke the curse, Yuki lost

and it was all around a happily ever after story. The only part that didnt happen? Kyos future as a

lonely box boy. Instead, he spent the rest of his life with the one person he ever really loved. Tohru

honda. And as every fairy tale ends: "And they all lived happily ever after"

The End

GACK! Ok thats the end! Sorry if this ending was boring...but i had nothing more to do with the

story! This chapter, though abnormaly short for me...tells of everyones futures. I thought i chose

appropriate things. I hope you liked this story and im glad of all the reviews! Ok thats it!

man, this chapter is short!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, i love them! Please take the time to read my other fanfics, and look foreward to a new one coming out soon! Its an Inuyasha fanfic following the lives of Kagome and Inuyashas friendship. Its gonna be cute, fluffy, dramatic and everything i love to write about.

Again thanks for sticking with me and i hope to see you in the future!

Till next time!

JA NE and DOUMO ARIGATO!


End file.
